To Love and to Lose
by Red Writing Hood
Summary: Severus visits a night club against his wishes. R rating for some sexual acts but not to explicit. I dont own anything you recognize. I woudnt want to make JK angry.
1. Chapter One

To Love and to Lose  
  
One  
  
Friday-The Naked Lady  
  
The spotlights were blazing unmercilessly as she stepped behind the closed curtains. She could hear the various loud voices on the other side of the cloth partition. It was another packed house, not to bad for a Friday. Jessica rolled her shoulders to release the pent up anxiety that usually developed before a performance. Familiar nerves wrecked havoc on her before every one of her performances. Her hands sweated something fierce, but she knew that once she was out on the stage things would flow smoothly.  
  
She heard the interlude music start to fade and she pasted on a huge smile for the audience. It was always for the audience. Never let them see you sweat or it was over. She took a deep breath and nodded at the man clutching the ropes.  
  
"Anyone interesting in table three tonight?"  
  
The man chuckled and spoke above the fading music.  
  
"Three distinct men. Shouldn't be a problem for you tonight, Luv."  
  
She nodded in understanding and took up the microphone, mentally bracing herself, forcing the dreaded nerves back into her subconsciousness. The music halted as the, so-called, music director changed it. She took a deep breath again, nodding to the curtain man, and the curtain came up. She stepped out onto the small stage beaming her brightest smile. The new music filling the tiny room.  
  
She started.  
Severus Snape wasn't amused.  
  
He didn't have the time or the inclination to sit here while his companions ogled the scantily clad waitresses.  
  
Remus and Sirius were born male sluts in his opinion.  
  
The music here was revolting. Nothing like the smooth mellow orchestral tones, he much preferred. It was way too loud and even more irritating on his senses. He sat back and crossed his arms across his chest. He was trying to shut out the abhorring sounds around him, while going over ingredients of the Helspathic Potion he had planned on getting in Diagon Alley this afternoon before these two idiots seized him and swept him away from the security of Wizard's Row.  
  
Against his wishes, he may add.  
  
He cast several glares at the two men and tried to rise for the exit a few times but was immediately grabbed and forced to sit again. He really did NOT want to be among ragamuffin muggles, his least favorite beings in the world. This lot only reaffirmed his already dim opinion of the majority of people in this world.  
  
He crossed his arms and sat quietly glaring at the two men who didn't seem to notice or care that he wanted to leave.NOW.  
  
Then the music changed and the lights dimmed. Curious, he looked up at the small stage. The stage was so ridiculously small. He was surprised to see that it had a curtain at all, probably an old bed sheet that was transformed into a minute divider between the real world and the fantasy just beyond. The music increased but he didn't recognize the song. An old Muggle song no doubt. He reminded himself where he was as the curtain pulled to the side. His eyes narrowed a bit as a small dainty woman stepped out onto the stage. He remembered thinking that her smile was bigger than she was.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
He murmured to no one particular.  
Jessica opened her mouth and started singing.  
  
"The minute you walked in the joint.I could tell you were a man of distinction.A real big spender."  
  
Her eyes roamed over the small crowd, smiling as she slowly moved around the stage. Her tight black beaded mini sparkling from the harsh lights.  
  
"Good looking.so refine."  
  
She stopped before table number three and smiled at the three men. One looked like he really didn't want to be there. The poor guy. The other two looked dopey, grinning leeringly up at her.  
  
Typical of the crowd that stopped in here night after night.  
  
She gave the frowning man a wink, descending the stage steps. Best be safer with the dark one, the other two would no doubt grope her unrelentingly. She knew those looks in their eyes all to well. She saw it almost nightly in this dive.  
  
"How'd you like to know what's going on in my mind?"  
  
She stopped before the black clad man and ran a hand through his hair teasingly. It felt so soft in her fingers.  
  
"So let me get right to the point."  
  
She sat directly on the man's lap and looked into his dark eyes. They were so black, so intense. She felt a flutter in her stomach.  
  
"I don't pop my cork for every man I see."  
  
Smiling now and running a small hand over his face in a caress.  
  
"Hey big spender."  
  
Leaning forward.almost touching lips.  
"Spend...A little time with me.."  
Severus watched the woman on the stage intrigued that such a powerful voice came out of someone so.small. Her stage presence made up for her diminutive size and he found himself listening to her words with keen interest, watching her as she moved around gracefully.  
  
Okay, so this place wasn't that bad. Not that he would ever step in the place again. But, considering.  
  
Then she was in front of him. He let one eyebrow rise in surprise. Refusing to look over at Remus or Sirius, as she moved into his lap, no doubt his 'Friends' were either very put out or very amused, he really didn't want to know which.  
  
Good Gods.  
  
He tried to keep breathing as she sang right to him. Her eyes delved into him and try as he may, he could not look away. Her hand came up to caress his face and he nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Spend.a little time with me."  
  
Her lips were so close all he had to do was lean over, just an inch.  
  
Snorts of laughter came from his companions and he turned his head to glare at them. Watching them fall over themselves in the plight of his unfortunate situation. That's right, go on, you idiots. Laugh. Get your jollies while you can. I will get my revenge. You just watch your backs when we get back. He swore to himself just as the woman removed herself from him and whispered softly to him. He didn't know it he was relieved or.disappointed as she moved away.  
Jessica kissed his cheek as he turned his head and glanced over at the other two men. Dropping her microphone for a moment and whispered softly to him.  
  
"I hope you didn't mind."  
  
She smiled and stood from his lap to the cheers and hoots from the crowd. The dark man was glaring angrily at his friends. She guessed he would be in trouble with his wife or girlfriend whenever his friends got through telling her what happened here tonight. They looked like the type that would tell on him and happily too.  
  
Poor guy.  
  
She thought once more about him as she moved back to the stage transitioning smoothly into her next number. Her nerves retreated to the back of her mind like they normally did after her first number. She grinned big out over the crowd while, every now and then, glancing over at table number three and giving the man in black a smile. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I forgot to give acknowledgement to the name of the pub that Jessica works in. It's from the 1980's television show called: The A-Team.from the episode entitled: The Big Squeeze.thanks to Stephen J. Cannell for creating the show.  
  
This chapter is a little long but with two POVs it grew unexpectedly. Also, this chapter does include consensual sex. Some will see that this is slightly OOC for Severus Snape but I hope you won't mind too much. Hope you like it. Review or not I just hope its being read. A special thanks out to Lacy, Cat and Charon for just being there for me.  
  
Red  
Two  
  
Saturday- The Naked Lady  
  
She hated Saturday's with a passion. The only good thing about a Saturday was that Sunday followed right after. Saturday's were the nights when the perverts overran the club. She hated working Saturdays but she had no choice. Her bills were piling up and she needed the money, besides, the tips were okay if you didn't mind the hands everywhere.  
  
But she hated the hands, the roaming, tacky, palm sweaty hands that tugged and pulled at her as she moved around the room. She always chose a longer floor length dress on these nights, not wanting hands roaming up her hem when she was singing to one drunk after another.  
  
Moving through the dense crowd, she sang today without much gusto. All she wanted was out of here and back into her small flat. Her small, one windowed flat way back in the backwoods of London. She never wanted anything more than just going there right now.  
  
Moving deftly away from one groping outstretched hand, she turned towards the front of the room, barely looking at anyone or anything. Her voice rose out and above the din. Not that anyone was listening tonight. All anyone wanted was a slap and tickle. Something she wasn't paid to do. And never would. She stepped back into a hand and started to turn around to glare at the man when she looked up towards the doorway. Her heart nearly stopped as she saw him. The same black dressed man from last night. He was watching her with a look that made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face and with a sigh of relief, she made her way over to him sidestepping one hand after another.  
  
She had no idea why she was relieved to see him, but she was.  
  
She was singing more to him now than to the others.  
  
~~~  
  
Severus had no rational reason to be there tonight. He did not intend to ever step foot in the place again.  
  
But here he was.  
  
Madness.  
  
That was it, He was temporarily insane. He had to be to leave Hogwart's for the second evening in a row and find himself back in this hellhole.  
  
And for what?  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
He stood stock still as he watched her. He noticed that she didn't seem overly thrilled tonight. She wasn't singing with the same passion she held for her songs last night. Not that he could blame her for all the lechers that were taking advantage of the tightly packed room to cop a feel of her. He could see how tense she was and he frowned at that.  
  
Thankfully, she had the brains to dress more for the occasion. At least with the more modest floor length dress, the roaming hands couldn't make their way, intentionally, into her dress. He glared at one man who's overly large hand reached out to squeeze her small rear. He felt a wave of unfamiliar emotion and instantly wanted to snatch up his wand and rip the hand right from his wrist.  
  
But he didn't. Not in a room full of half drunk muggles.  
  
He saw her face darken at the grab and started to turn to, he hoped, give him what for. Then she looked up and saw him.  
  
Gods, was that.relief in her eyes?  
  
She smiled then and walked straight towards him, singing to him once more. This time he openly glared at anyone that moved towards her daring anyone to touch her in his presence.  
  
~~~  
  
My God he was tall.  
  
She glided gracefully over to him and reached out a tiny hand to touch his chest mainly to reassure herself that he was there and not a figment of her imagination. No. He was here. He was real. She was also aware that no one dared to touch her now. It was like this man intimidated every single moron that was within a hundred yards and he didn't have to even try.  
  
She smiled gratefully up at him.  
  
He may intimidate them, but not her. She knew his expression was for the others and not for her. It was amazing how a crowd of almost two hundred, rough and burly men, had averted their gaze from his cold staring eyes.  
  
He gazed down at her with his dark eyes with an expression she couldn't recognize. It was a cross between amusement, anger, surprise and relief all in one. Such an odd combination that she sensed from him.  
  
At a petite 5'2' she barely came up to his ribcage. His manner of dress intrigued her as she let her eyes roam over his black cloak. It must have looked amusing for some of the customers in the club where the normal mode of dress was mostly jeans and shirts opened at the neck to show too much chest and way too much flashy jewelry. These men wouldn't know class if it reared up and bit them on the ass.  
  
This man had more class in his little pinkie then all these men put together. A simple silver medallion hung on a chain around his neck and she grinned as a vision of Dracula came to mind. But then, if this was what Dracula looked like then he can bite me all he wanted to.  
  
She took his arm and led him back through the crowds. Winding between the drunks sprawled out in their chairs or face down in their drinks, all the while singing her song. She snaked her fingers with his, led him over to the side of the stage, and indicated for him to sit.  
  
~~~  
  
Snape watched her as she approached, gliding across the floor like Diana herself. Her eyes set on him, no one else but him. His breath caught as she moved with the music playing. It was lucky that no one dared to touch her, or else, there would be Hell to pay. All eyes shied away from his glare, looking away quickly when they thought he might cast his glare their way or read their thoughts.  
  
The group parted like the Red Sea as she made her way over to him. She stopped right in before him and stood looking up at him with those deep green eyes.  
  
What was that song she was singing?  
  
Ah.who cares.just look at her.  
  
He kept his smile in check, as she casually looked him over, briefly but thoroughly guessing he was passing her close inspection. At least, he hoped he was passing. He felt a shiver run down his spine at her nearness. He could feel the heat radiating off of her and he had to swallow hard to keep his composure.  
  
This petite woman didn't have to do much to get under his skin. She was an enchantress without the magical abilities he directed daily.  
  
She was so small that he tried not to look down his nose at her. Tried not to look so haughty but with his height it was hard. She, however, didn't seem to notice as she took his arm and began pulling him towards the stage. Of course, he followed. He didn't have a choice in the matter. Not that he didn't want to. He would have followed her anywhere at that point, especially when she laced her fingers with his.  
  
Gods.  
  
She led him to the stage and indicated for him to sit down which he did right at the edge of the stage. His eyes glowered out over the crowds but his ears tuned to her and her voice.  
  
The vibrant sultry voice filled the room easily.  
  
~~~  
  
Jessica finally finished her last song and bowed a few times at the polite applause from the now too drunk to care customers.  
  
It was over.thank God.until next Saturday.when she will have to do it all over again. Right now, she just wanted to get away from here and have her Sunday all to herself.  
  
The dark-haired man stood from the stage and approached as the curtain finally closed, releasing her from this fantasy world to go live her normal life. She ran a hand over her brow before smiling up at him. Covering her tiredness, she took his hand in hers and leading the way backstage to the door of her minuscule dressing room.  
  
"I'll be right out.please don't go away."  
  
She whispered and darted into the room to remove her stage makeup and change into her regular clothes.  
  
Looking at her face in the mirror as she opened the bottle of cold cream. A smile plastered on the face in her mirror image. This man was something else. She had no idea who he was, what his name was or where he came from but she knew one thing. She trusted him and she didn't trust many at least not in her line of work.  
  
She quickly smeared the cold cream on her face and wiped it off with tissues. A light moisturizer to stop her skin from drying then a light powdering of powder and some mascara and her simple makeup routine was completed in a record three minutes.  
  
She removed the clip from her thick hair, allowing the light brown mop to fall and ran a brush through it before pulling it back into a high ponytail. Slipping into her jeans and sweater she tucked her feet into her sandals and grabbed her overnight bag that carried all her tools of the trade. She checked her image once more before stepping out of the dressing room and found him leaning against the wall opposite her door. Her heartbeat picked up at the sight.  
  
"How about breakfast?"  
  
~~~  
  
He didn't know if it was relief or not, when she stopped singing and the curtain closed. He was glad to stop warning everyone away from her but he rather enjoyed listening to her singing. She had a beautiful voice. So soothing and alluring. A strong voice but not quite cultured. If she had some lessons, she could have been famous. She could have the potential if she really wanted a career in the entertainment field.  
  
Not that he knew much about entertainment, but he did know what he liked and he had to admit that he did have discriminating taste when it came to music. Some of today's Muggle music made his ears bleed and his nerves twitch, it was just so bloody awful, but these songs that she sang were very soothing, calming, he found himself completely enjoying them.  
  
He stood to his feet as the music faded from his ears and approached her fully intending to tell her that he enjoyed her show yesterday but didn't get far when she took his hand and led him away into the bowels of the rancid club. She stopped before a door that had her name taped on it written in black marker.  
  
Jessica Wheeler  
  
Lovely name.  
  
"I'll be right out.please don't go away."  
  
He heard a barest amount of fear in her words and smile down at her. He shook his head to indicate that he wouldn't and she scurried inside.  
  
While she was doing whatever women do in their rooms, he leaned against the opposite wall crossing his arms across his chest. A few unscrupulous looking men approached her room but with one look at him, quickly hurried away. His dark eyes blazing his warning. It was amazing how many low lives kept a place like this alive. It was also amazing that he was even here at all. If not for Remus and Sirius dragging him in here yesterday, he would never have seen this side of London. Not that he liked what he has seen so far. The low lives here were worse than the whores that dotted the alleyways back in Hogsmead. Not that he had ever tainted himself with them but he did come across them when he was in town.  
  
He wondered why she was here.  
  
She was obviously American, but why was she here in this seedy place? It was beyond him. She was so far above this. He could tell that from the way she walked and talked she shouldn't be here. She belonged in a much better environment.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when she returned, closing the door behind her. He allowed his eyes to roam over her taking in the tight jeans and loose sweater. Without the evening gown and heavy makeup, she looked much more relaxed. But her eyes were tired.  
  
He allowed her to take his arm again as she draped her bag across her shoulders.  
  
"How about breakfast?"  
  
He grinned down at her and walked out with her into the street bypassing the crowds as the club owner shoved them out into the cold dark night to find their way back home.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"I just realized that I don't know your name?"  
  
"My name is Severus Snape"  
  
"Severus? Fascinating name.is it a family name?"  
  
"Yes, It is."  
  
They walked along the street, her hand tucked up with his as they made small talk.  
  
"I was very happy to see you back today."  
  
"Indeed?"  
  
"Indeed." She smiled and echoed his word and she heard him chuckle lightly.  
  
"Where are your friends this evening?"  
  
"Hopefully still tied up in the dungeon where I left them."  
  
She stopped walking and gave him such a horrified look before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Oh, now there is a vision. Bound in a dungeon, Priceless."  
  
He grinned and retook her hand in his and continued to walk. She had no idea he spoke the truth. He chuckled at the memory of Remus and Sirius hanging on the wall as he pulled his cloak on to leave for the evening, their faces locked in disbelief, figuring that he would probably have to untie them when he got back home. They probably had learned their lessons by now. She was right though, it was indeed a vision, to see them bound and gagged to the wall. They just wouldn't stop their teasing, pushing him to his limit until he couldn't be pushed further. He knew that after tonight they would think twice about taking him anywhere again.  
  
Thank Merlin.  
  
She stopped before a tired looking building and dug around in her bag for her keys shaking the bag to locate their whereabouts from inside. He hadn't realized she was taking him to her place, he assumed that she was leading her to a diner somewhere. But, who was he to argue with her.  
  
This was an opportunity he didn't expect, nor was it one that he was going to walk away from.  
  
He wasn't a stupid man.  
  
~~~  
  
Jessica stopped before her building and opened her bag looking for her keys. It was always the way that whatever you were looking for always ended up at the bottom of the bag. She shook the bag hearing the keys rattling and dug around inside before finally locating them. Giving him a grin, she produced the keys in triumph.  
  
"Ah ha.here they are."  
  
She saw him smile and take the keys from her.  
  
"Allow me."  
  
He deftly inserted one key and turned it allowing them passage into the building. A narrow staircase led up into the darkness and he frowned. This place was a dump. The aroma of urine assaulted him as he gave the hall a glance over.  
  
Dark, dank and musty.  
  
His dark dungeon didn't even match the disgusting state this place was in. Again, she surprised him at the impoverished way she lived and worked.  
  
"Are you sure you want to eat here? I could take us out for breakfast."  
  
She smiled and took his hand leading him up three stories and to a door, that no longer had an identifying number on it. The wood was badly chipped and in desperate need of paint. She pulled out another key, quickly unlocking the door. She stepped through and walked over to throw her bag onto the sofa bed. Then with a long deep sigh plopped down and closed her eyes.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I'm just to tired to go out. I can make you something. I have eggs, bacon, bread, milk.whatever you want."  
  
She moved to get up but he held up his hands.  
  
"No, I am not really hungry, unless you are."  
  
She sighed in relief and shook her head.  
  
"No, no I'm not, thank you." She looked up at him and smiled patting the sofa next to her. "Please, sit down, I'm getting a sore neck staring up at you."  
  
He immediately took a seat next to her and she kept her eyes on him, He was so graceful, his cloak billowing around him when he moved, fascinating.  
  
"I'm not in the habit of bringing men home. Especially men that I just met, but.It felt right somehow. I hope you don't think I'm being.forward here."  
  
He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I must admit I was rather surprised, It's not often that I am.led to a lady's chambers."  
  
She grinned at that and reached out for his hand rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.  
  
"I am hardly a lady, and this hovel is nowhere near chambers."  
  
He frowned a little and squeezed her hand relishing in the feel of her nearness.  
  
"I disagree, you are indeed a lady. You may not see it, but I certainly do."  
  
She bit her lip in thought and leaned her head back into the sofa sighing deeply.  
  
"I don't feel like a lady."  
  
"I know ladies, Jessica.and trust me when I say this, you are more of a lady than most of the ones I know."  
  
She smiled at him and moved closer. He had a nice way with words and she loved the way he spoke. His voice was like silk as the words flowed from his lips.  
  
"What do you do? For a living that is?"  
  
"I teach at a private school."  
  
"What do you teach?"  
  
He looked at her and twitched an eyebrow that caused her to chuckle a little. She loved it when he did that.  
  
"Chemistry."  
  
He smiled at her in his answer, well.in a way it was the truth. Potions.Chemistry.both was dealing with unusual chemicals mixed in various ways to produce desired results.  
  
"Ah, a brain and handsome to boot." She leaned over and nestled into his shoulder, leaning her head on him. He felt safe. She tilted her chin up to look up at him. "I can feel the chemistry here. Cant you?"  
  
Severus didn't reply immediately but moved to drape an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, deftly moving her onto his lap. His dark eyes bore into her green ones.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
She ran her hand up and into his hair as their lips met.  
  
It was fine.  
  
It was easy.  
  
He was safe.  
  
~~~  
  
Severus couldn't believe he was here, in this dismal building making love to the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered.  
  
Well, he was trying to at least.  
  
It was a bit difficult. Maneuvering with the small pullout mattress that masqueraded as a bed. The sofa mattress was too thin and the metal bar jarred uncomfortably into his back as she moved over him. He tried to forget about that as she removed her sweater, pulling it over her head and tossing it onto the floor.  
  
His moans were in response to her half naked body above him. She was in perfect proportions. Her hips narrow and her breasts pert and just enough to make him salivate at the thought of suckling them. His hands moved over her, trailing over her waist and sides moving slowly up brushing the sides of her breasts, He could feel her shivering in response as he leaned up and kissed her neck and throat.  
  
She felt wonderful, her hands were smooth and sure of what needed to be done. She removed his cloak and jacket with ease and he smiled up at her with what he was sure was intense desire. She returned his smile in response leaning down to kiss him deeply. Opening her mouth willingly he pressed his tongue against her lips and probed her, tasting her. She moaned as his hands reached up to cup her breasts and her hands went back to work to get him undressed as well.  
  
He realized that she was getting impatient with all the buttons on his shirt when she finally gave up, pulled the tail out of his trousers, and pushed it up over his head. He complied without question, tossed the offending shirt to the floor, and scooted his other garments to join it.  
  
He wanted to feel her as much as she wanted to feel him. He lowered his hands to the waistband of her jeans and slowly unbuttoned the one button and tugged the zipper down.  
  
She jumped a bit when his hands went to the waist of her jeans and she looked into his eyes.  
  
Was that fear there?  
  
"Jessica?"  
  
She shook her head and moved up to her knees allowing him better access to unzip them.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
He moved his hands to her waist, holding her tightly. He didn't want to scare her and this was moving very fast.  
  
"Are you sure you want to continue this?"  
  
She leaned down and kissed him again letting her passion convince him.  
  
"Yes, I'm very sure."  
  
He moaned in relief and returned to getting her jeans off without more problems. She raised herself as he hooked his fingers into the belt loops and pulled them down her slender hips sliding the heavy garment past her knees so she could kick them away.  
  
Then there she was.  
  
~~~  
  
Jessica was scared.  
  
She never felt like this before. What was it about this man that made her abandon every smart thing, every warning that pressed into her brain.  
  
She wanted him and she knew he wanted her.  
  
She ran a hand over his chest and unclasped his cloak letting it fall open around him. He was like a Christmas gift, wrapped in layers of paper that she had to get through one by one. Her hands next went to his jacket and quickly had it opened as well and laying with his cloak. His white silk shirt was all that lay between them now.  
  
She smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss him. Moaning as their tongues made contact, wrestling for control of each other. A match that she willingly gave into and conceded.  
  
She moaned as he cupped her breasts and her hands went back to work to get him undressed as well. It was getting frustrating, all these damned buttons on his shirt. Finally, with a growl, she pulled the damned thing from his pants and tugged it over his head. She could see the amusement in his eyes and she tried to smother the grin forming on her face.  
  
Then she froze.  
  
His hands were at her jeans and she felt a dash of fear, not impeding doom, but definitely uncertainty.  
  
"Jessica?"  
  
She heard him speak her name softly, she looked down into his concerned face, and her fear disappeared just as quickly as it came.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure you want to continue this?"  
  
"Yes, I'm very sure."  
  
He looked relieved and she felt awful putting that doubt there. She leaned up on her knees allowing him easier access and within seconds, she was naked. A draft wafted over her causing goosebumps and causing her hand to shiver as she moved to discard his pants. She wanted to see as much of him as he was seeing of her.  
  
God.Her vision was starting to blur in her frenzy. All she wanted was to make love to this wonderful man, this dark Adonis.  
  
God, help her to get through this.  
  
~~~  
  
Severus moved to where the damned bar wasn't digging into his back and placed his hands on her thighs as she bent to unbuckle his trousers and remove them as well. Within moments, they were in a pile on the floor with the others. He allow his eyes sweep over her lazily, enjoying the sight of her supple body straddling her.  
  
She was exquisite.  
  
Much better than he ever deserved in his lifetime and he knew it.  
  
His hands roamed over her thighs as he leaned up to capture her lips again, forcing her to bend over him. His breathing grew harsher and her heartbeat matched his. His hand moved to her rear as she lifted up to lean over him and she moaned as he squeezed her cheeks. He felt his hardness brush against her causing her to gasp out nearly forcing her to sit up and very nearly impaling herself on him.  
  
He moaned and with one swift move swung her over to where she was below him and he knelt between her thighs.  
  
"Tell me if you want me to stop now Jessica. Because I don't think I will be able to from this point on."  
  
His voice dark and silky as he rumbled his question to her. Praying that she wouldn't stop him.  
  
~~~  
  
Jessica sat on him naked, as naked as a jaybird as her mom used to say. But she didn't care. She wanted this man more than anything, more than life.  
  
She felt his hands on her thighs so near her warmth and she bent over as he leaned up to kiss her. She loved the taste of his kisses, so sweet and intense at the same time. Her tongue played with his and she moaned as his hands grabbed her ass, squeezing them, massaging them.  
  
God it felt fantastic.  
  
Then she felt him against her opening and jerked upward in surprise. She felt the head at her entrance, but before she could utter a sound she, he was above her and looking down at her with such intensity in his face, searching her for any signs of regret.  
  
"Tell me if you want me to stop now, Jessica. Because I don't think I will be able to from this point on."  
  
She looked up into his face and in answer, leaned up to capture his lips with hers.  
  
"Do it now, Severus.Please."  
  
~~~  
This was the point of no return.  
  
He ran a tender hand over her face and leaned down to capture her mouth in a deep blinding kiss.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
He whispered against her lips as he moved into place. She closed her eyes as she felt the head of his throbbing shaft slowly enter her. Gasping as he pushed inward so tantalizingly slow. She stilled when she heard his breath catch in surprise.  
  
"Jessica?"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Knowing what he was thinking but she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist urging him on.  
  
"It's all right, Severus, I want this. I want you."  
  
He didn't move for a moment studying her face before leaning over and kissing her again.  
  
"You are a woman of.many.surprises."  
  
He responded huskily as he pulled back a little bit and then thrust into her breaking through the barrier he had no idea would be there.  
  
~~~  
  
Oh my Gods.  
  
She was a virgin.  
  
He had never expected that.  
  
How could such a beautiful woman still be an innocent in her years? It was unfeasible to expect such beauty to be unmarred, untouched.  
  
He heard her gasp at the sudden pain and stiffen. His kisses down her throat helped her to relax as he settled into her, just letting her get used to him being there, being inside of her. It was only when he felt her start to squirm and tighten her legs around him he started to move, slowly, pulling out slightly then moving back in. Her cries of pain turning into moans of pleasure. Once he was sure that the pain was over, he really began to make love to her.  
  
~~~  
  
They were one.  
  
Jessica cried out and ran her hand over his shoulder as he thrust into her repeatedly. Causing such pleasurable torture that she continuously bit into his shoulder. She was mindless with pleasure. Moving her hands down to his waist, she raised her hips to meet very thrust. Every move was anticipated and met by one of her own.  
  
If she had known it was like this, she would have submitted years ago. She couldn't believe she had denied herself this.  
  
His thrust increased and to her surprise and delight, she found herself on the receiving line of a madman. His pounding lost all sense of tenderness and she closed her eyes completely enjoying the mixture of pleasure and pain.  
  
Deep inside she felt a burning, a tingling starting at the top of her thighs and traveling upward, spreading throughout her body.  
  
"OH!"  
  
~~~  
  
Severus groaned as he moved into her. Faster and faster, he thrust into her warmth. The tightness of her carried him over into oblivion as he lost all control and mindlessly began to pound into her, her little squeaks and whimpers ringing through his ears as he felt her legs tense up. He felt her vaginal muscles tighten around him. Reaching one hand under her ass, he raised her up to meet his thrust, knowing she was close.  
  
"SEVERUS!"  
  
She screamed out his name as her body shook and convulsed under him. His eyes opened and watched her as she came with such fury he couldn't help himself from coming nearly at the same time. Thrusting one final powerful thrust he cried out and emptied his seed deep into her, pouring years of pent up sexual frustrations into that one act of release.  
  
He cried out just as the sound of a muffled explosion came from outside of the room. He didn't allow himself to think about it to much as he was too busy trying to catch his breath. His mind was nothing but mush after this physical activity and he forgot about it.  
  
Together they fell to sleep in each other's warm embrace, contented and sated. Severus grinned and pulled her close, thinking that he was going to have to thank Remus and Sirius now after all.  
Footnotes/Acknowledges:  
  
Thanks out to my few reviewers.  
  
Lacy: Girl.I can always count on you.  
  
Fancy: my online daughter.you are my favorite.did you know that?  
  
And to:  
  
Emilys: Hon.I don't know you.but I am happy to have met you. I'm glad you liked my name it made me happy, Thank you for taking the time to let me know that at least someone read it.  
  
Much Love  
  
Red 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I wish to. I just want to play with them for a while, that's all.  
  
A/N: Okay.I did a slight alteration to the story line. I added dates to show how much time lapsed between visits. The first post was to obviously be Friday 3/28 then Saturday 3/29, to currant fic time.  
  
I'm sorry this part is short and not much story development.but next part will be better.Thanks for taking the time to read.  
  
Red  
  
Now.. On to the story.. Please take the time to review if you like it.  
~~~  
  
Three  
Sunday Afternoon-3/30  
  
She woke up snuggled in warm arms. The feeling of safety and contentment engulfed her as his arms draped across her midsection, holding her tightly against his chest. She could feel his steady breathing caressing her shoulder and waft across her ear. She sighed and snuggled more into his embrace never wanting that warmth to move away.  
  
What a night it turned out to be. She had never imagined it to be like that. Never in her life had she imagined that sex could be so mind blowing. Her friends had told her stories about their own experiences but she had never actually believed that multiple orgasms actually existed, at least not until she experienced her own last night. It was, okay, she already said mind-blowing but that's what it was.. Abso-freaking-lutely mind- blowing. Just wait until Flora heard about this. She would freak.  
  
The arms tightened around her and she lifted her head, grinning when she saw his dark eyes looking down at her.  
  
He was already awake.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
She shivered at his husky deep voice and moved more into his arms wanting to feel the warmth of him pulling his arms more securely around her.  
  
"Morning.. Or is it afternoon?"  
  
He chuckled reached over for his cloak and pulled out a silver pocket watch, flicking it open and holding it to her to see.  
  
"Well, it is past mid-day, so technically it is afternoon."  
  
She sighed and laid her head on his chest letting her fingers roam across the smooth skin under her hand.  
  
"I don't mind, I could stay here all day."  
  
"I wish I could as well." He sighed and tightened his arms around her. "But alas, I need to get back to Hogwart's and prepared the next week's classes. I should have had them done by now."  
  
She felt her heart almost flutter to a stop and dropped her head to hide her expression. She really didn't want him to leave yet.  
  
"Do you have to leave now?"  
  
He immediately rolled her over and pinned her tiny, elfin body beneath him, tilting her chin back up to meet his eyes.  
  
"Not now, but soon."  
  
She felt tears prickling at her eyelids as he bent to kiss each lid, so gently, so tenderly. She had to know one thing before he left.  
  
"Will.. Will I see you again?"  
  
He pulled away and gazed down at her a bit surprised at the question. The look in her eyes spoke volumes and he tenderly ran a finger across her jaw.  
  
"Of course you will. I don't love and run away, Jessica."  
  
She let one tear fall before reaching up and pulling him to her. Of course he didn't. She would never have let him get that close to her if she even minutely sensed that about him.  
  
"Good, I.. I don't know what I would have done if.. If this was a one night thing for you."  
  
"You are not a one nighter, Jessica. You.. Are a lifetime."  
  
She caught her breath and gazed up at him. His eyes actually seemed to twinkle and his smile, breathtaking. She couldn't help but believe him. Her heart demanded that she believe what he just told her. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt his hands roaming over her hips. God he felt wonderful, how could anyone ever get enough of this.  
  
She leaned up and whispered softly into his ear.  
  
"One more time, before you go?"  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
She grinned and raised her hips to meet his hands.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Their lovemaking turned into a very passionate dance. A beautiful slow waltz, a dance that only two adult bodies knew and understood. Slowly moving to the strain of the music that captivated their hearts and ensnared both of their senses.  
  
When he entered his dungeon later, that afternoon he remembered to let Remus and Sirius free from their imprisonment. Without saying a word to either men, he turned on his heals and headed into his office to finish getting ready for the week.  
  
The two men hadn't said a word to him nor remarked about the satisfied look on Severus's face. They didn't dare.  
  
~~~  
  
Footnotes and acknowledgements:  
  
Thank you's out to:  
  
Fancy: I can always count on you, Friends forever.  
  
Melisa: A better friend I can never have.  
  
Raven: I thank you for reading and reviewing.it make me feel like there actually ARE people out there reading this.You made my day. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I wish to. I just want to play with them for a while, that's all.  
~~~  
Four  
Sunday Evening-Hogwart's -4/6  
  
Severus passed through the threshold of his classroom and swept up to his inner chambers, a look of conviction in his dark eyes. He had arrived back at Hogwart's later than he expected and was angry with himself for being weak. He had spent longer than he intended in the muggle world with Jessica. He hated being weak especially when he had a lot to do here.  
  
He stormed to his office, determined to finally get some actual work done. His grading of tests papers, which had been sadly ignored over the weekend, still had to be completed, plus, he had his lessons plan to get through, plus a list of potions ingredients to write out. If he didn't work throughout the rest of the night, he will never be ready on time for first class tomorrow morning.  
  
That was unacceptable. His work could not be neglected, that would be the mark of a very bad and inattentive teacher. What would Albus say if he had known about this particular dilemma he was having at this time in his life.  
'He would probably hire another able-bodied professor and get rid of the one with the mid-life crisis.' He half muttered to himself.  
  
The need for assisted energy to get through the upcoming long night, called out to him as he felt his eyes straining to stay open. He reached into his drawer for the always-handy vial of Pepper-Up potion, which always sat to the right of the hangover remedy potion. In one swallow he downed the amber solution and scowled at the bitter aftertaste. The bottle was then tossed to the side as he took in the piles of papers before him with a sigh.  
  
He could still smell her, still feel her.  
  
"No you don't, Old man... Get back to work."  
  
He muttered aloud and shook his head as he found his thoughts going back to her. He just left her barely an hour ago and he already missed her. It was amazing how much one could feel for another in so short a time. A mere two weeks and he was already finding life miserable without her around. His journeys into the muggle world these last two weekends were putting him so far behind schedule he was wondering if he would ever catch up. Not to mention causing him to lose some much needed sleep. Not that sleep with her was un...  
  
"Stop it!" He chided himself again. "Get some work done."  
  
Perhaps an assistant could be of use. Many of the professors have personal student aides. Students that help prepare staff members on various tasks. Perhaps he could talk to Albus about acquiring one for the rest of the school year. Get them to help in doing some of the things that he didn't have the time to do recently. The mundane tasks. He nodded his head at that idea.  
  
"I'll throw that out there at the next staff meeting. See if anyone makes any suggestions."  
  
He picked up a red quill and stared down at the first paper on top of the pile.  
  
"Weasley..."  
  
Wonderful! The first question was all ready wrong. What is wrong with children these days? None can understand a simple, basic growth spell. Children nowadays can hardly decipher the difference between Marigold and Myrtle. The first brings on psychic visions and if brewed correctly can assist in defending against the dark arts and the latter is the basic ingredient of all sleeping droughts. He sighed loudly and slashed a bit red check across another wrong question. Horehound is NOT an ingredient for a growth spell. Don't these kids ever pay attention in class? He sighed and continued down the page making checks everywhere.  
  
Finishing up that particular bad paper, he moved on to the next.  
  
Several batches of papers later his head was beginning to ache and he inwardly, yet uncharacteristically, pitied the first child that asked a question of him during class. Knowing how miserable he was feeling now, he was going to be a right bastard. Without any proper sleep he was going to be worse that ever, with or without the help of the Pepper-Up potion. Was it worth it? The trips to Muggle London just to see her? His lips twitched into a rare smile.  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
Several hours later he sat silently, fruitlessly trying to work on next week's schedule, but was failing miserably in concentrating. He had tossed the unfinished tests aside and tried to do another chore, but as fate would have it. He still had problems. He had trouble keeping his mind solely on his work. For one reason or another, he found his thoughts traveling back to that one-roomed hovel of a flat and being in Jessica's arms. The happiness he felt every evening he was with her and the sorrow that rushed him whenever he had to go. Leaving her was one of the hardest things he ever had to do and he had done some hard things in his lifetime.  
  
But this.. this was hard  
  
Like earlier today for an example. She was lying there on her side, in that horrendous bed of hers and watched him while he dressed. Her eyes watching his every move as he moved about the room. All the time he was conscious of that thin sheet barely covering her tiny, naked body. That was hard, hard to leave her in that state without ravishing her once more before going. Or walking out of that apartment knowing that he wouldn't be able to come back until the next weekend. No talking, no lovemaking and absolutely no way of communicating with her during the weekdays between. Hogwart has no form of muggle communication devices between the muggle world and the wizarding world. They were completely shut off from one another.  
  
He had to leave her on Sundays, there was no other choice. He had to get back to Hogwart's, back to his job. Back to missing her every damned day until Friday managed to roll around again and he was free again to leave the school and rejoin her.  
  
Severus sighed and dabbed at the parchment before him trying to concentrate, but her image was just to fresh in his mind. The nights spent in her arms, too finely ingrained in his memory.  
  
He remembered leaving her earlier that day. He had swung his cloak over his shoulders and winced at the pain in his back. She had sat up and rose to her knees to clasp the cloak for him, letting the sheet fall to expose her body to him one last time. He had moaned and took her into his arms for a last deep kiss, not wanting to ever let her go.  
  
"I'm sorry about the bed, Severus, I know it can kill the back."  
  
He had laughed a little at that and pulled away.  
  
"I would risk that miserable old thing every single night to be with you."  
  
She smiled sadly and sat back, pulling the sheet back around her and watched silently as he stepped to the door.  
  
"See you next Friday?"  
  
He stopped and grinned back at her.  
  
"I will be here."  
  
With that he swept out of the apartment and headed back to The Leaky Cauldron then finally back to Hogwart's, via Floo powder, arriving back in his dungeon well before three o'clock.  
  
Now he sat, quietly, trying to get work done but managing miserably, wondering what she was doing at this moment in time.  
(Footnotes and acknowledgements and Author's notes )  
  
Thank you's out to:  
  
Fancy: I loved that particular line to. Thought it was something I would love to hear from him as well. I guess even right bastards could be romantic.  
  
Melisa: I didn't want him to take advantage of her. I wanted to show a nice, gentle side of our Severus. Glad you are like this. I have more coming up.  
  
JS Sumner: Thank you very much. I have had trouble in the past with intimacy scenes getting to raunchy, (ask some of my friends). I tried not to be to.uh.bad this time around. I'm glad you liked the story so far. Please keep reading. I have many more surprises coming.  
  
mollcat: What can I say. I get strange urges to put Severus with odd types of people. And since I live in Las Vegas, I thought a lounge singer was appropriate. Thanks for reading and please continue to do so.  
  
And finally:  
Sandy: LOL I am so glad you like my name. I thought it was a bit creative as well. I'm so glad you got around to reading this even if it was 3:30 in the a.m. I figured you would like Jessica's name, but don't think that this is her in the future.LOL She is MUCH to young for our Severus. Thanks for taking time from your busy life to indulge in my fantasy.  
Love you all  
  
Red 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I wish to. I just want to play with them for a while, that's all.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update no excuses though just got side tracked. Just to many damned good stories out there to read through. Plus working on several OTHER Severus/OFC stories too. But here you go  
  
Hope you enjoy.  
  
Red  
Five  
Sunday Late Afternoon-London -4/13  
Jessica finally forced herself to fold away the sofa bed after Severus had left. She hated to do it because that bed reminded her of the most wonderful nights of her life, but her tiny room needed space and besides, the whole place needed a thorough cleaning. She felt the need to do something, anything, to keep her mind occupied and off of that man, that one person that kept running though her thoughts repeatedly. She was pleasantly exhausted but her energy level was still to high to rest. She needed to work of some of that energy Severus sparked in her.  
She smiled as she pulled out her small vacuum and switched it on, running it across the thin threadbare carpet. The tiny activity helped her concentrate on him, on their times they spent together. From every Friday to Sunday, she and Severus were nearly inseparable. Every weekend was theirs, almost.  
The only time they were separated for any length of time was during her nightly performances at The Naked Lady; but even then, Severus wasn't more than twenty feet away. Most of that time he was always on the watch out for troublemakers.  
He was the perfect bouncer and even Charlie loved him being around. No one caused trouble with his dark presence looming about. She was thankful that her boss and her boyfriend took up such a nice friendship. Charlie usually hated it when significant others came into the pub. To him it made the workers, well, non-workers. The spouses, boyfriends or girlfriends distracted his employees and he banished most of them from the club if their *others* were working that night. He had changed his mind over Severus one night when he had watched the tall man easily toss out two overly obnoxious men without breaking a sweat. This had caused Charlie's attitudes towards him to increase by ten folds. He no longer complained when Severus was there while she was performing. He needed a proper bouncer and hell, he wasn't paying him...so what the hell.  
Flora had teased her once yesterday about him being the perfectly infatuated boyfriend and that had made her smile. Not about him being infatuated with her, but just the fact that he made her feel safe, especially on Saturdays when it was the worst of the week. No one dared molest her now, now that her boyfriend was there. And a dark, inauspicious and very intimidating man to boot.  
She loved every minute of it though. Loved knowing that he was there to see her, to protect her and to make love to her throughout the long evenings. If Flora had only known what her boyfriend did to her at nights, she'd have a heart attack.  
Her boyfriend.  
She liked the sound of that. *HER* boyfriend, *HER* lover. She chuckled at that. Who would have ever have guessed that she would finally find the one she was meant for? One who caused her heart to sing and her body to tremble just at the thought of his black eyes traveling over her or his quirksome yet troubled smile. Sometimes those smiles seem so sad and, at times, never quite reached his eyes. It was during those times that the most intimate part of their relationship was initiated. She wanted to break that sadness that she felt in him.  
She wondered if these bouts of sadness were because of his work. He says he loves it, but...she paused in her vacuuming and frowned. He had never really told her more about this school of his. He had never even mentioned the name of it or anything, least not that she can remember. She frowned again and thought about it. No, she was sure he never did talk about it other than the fact that he taught there.  
Hum.  
Quickly dismissing that thought, she turned off the vacuum and looked around her apartment. The lunch she had prepared earlier still sat, barely touched, on the dining table. Neither of them was hungry and they stayed most of the time in bed, either talking or making love.  
  
It was simply another wonderful weekend that ended way too soon.  
Jessica moved around the room slowly, stiff and sore after another truly mind blowing sexual experience, yet it wasn't an unpleasant soreness, exactly. She felt exhausted, yet energized something that she couldn't quite comprehend. A full two days of non-stop sexual frenzy and she still could go for more. She was restless, charged...intensified.  
Her body wouldn't stop, her mind went over it all, bit by bit.  
Just that morning she was in the middle of yet another intense orgasm when she thought she heard something, an muffled explosion, but dismissed it when at that same time Severus screamed out her name and came, deep inside of her. She cried out immediately following him into oblivion. The curious noise forgotten.  
But now that memory returned and she straightened back up as it came floating back into her consciousness. What was it? She didn't remember hearing any sirens or alarms blaring afterwards.  
Curious, but not so much as to leave the apartment she shrugged her tiny shoulders to dismiss the memory and relentlessly pulled the area rug up from under the dining table to sweep from underneath it.  
'Keep your mind on cleaning, Jessie' She reprimanded herself, 'and you won't start to miss him.'  
Yeah right. She missed him the moment he stepped out of this apartment.  
Shaking her head, she forced her mind to quit dwelling and keep on with her cleaning.  
"Maybe if I clean my closet."  
Mumbling as she grabbed a box of trash bags and started pulling things out of the cluttered space. She grimaces as her hand came into contact with a gooey substance.  
"What the hell?"  
Stooping and picking up remains of several bottles wrinkling her nose at the gooey mess they made all over her things. All of her clothes were covered in muck from every cosmetic bottle she had stored inside. Something caused them to burst and she grimaced at the sight.  
"Great.just great.now I have to have this all washed."  
Dreading the rest of the day, she was going to have to waste in the laundry room on the third floor.  
"Well, at least I know what the explosion was."  
She muttered as she gathered all of her mucky clothes to take down.  
~~~  
Acknowledgements and footnotes:  
Sandy- I hope things work out for them too, but the good stuff if coming, stay tuned...hehe. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Good friends are hard to find I'm glad I found you guys.  
  
Fancy-I am so glad you think the last chapter was NOT yucky...that made my day. My Severus does miss her and love her, but things will turn a bit darker soon, stay with me here...you may like it more later on. Glad you liked the paper grading part. Had to mention a Weasley in here somewhere, being one of my favorite characters.  
  
J.S. Sumner- You are a nut. Booty call or not, I wouldn't mind it all with him. But seriously, I am going somewhere with this, the title does mean something...LOL..please keep reading and reviewing.it means a lot to me...oh! and.Mooooooooooo.  
  
Melisa- I am NOT going to answer that one young lady, you are going to have to wait and see..hehe 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Rebecca Robinson and Stacia Amass. The others belong to J.K. . ~~~  
  
.  
  
Six  
  
Friday Morning-Hogwart's dungeon 4/18  
  
*Sizzzzzzle*  
  
*Schloop*  
  
*Bloop*  
  
Severus raised his head as the odd noises traveled over the distance of the classroom and reached his ears. Before even looking, he recognized the sounds, sounds that were becoming all too familiar over the past few years. He shook his head as he looked up knowing exactly who was the cause it.  
  
Neville Longbottom.  
  
The child's face froze in horrid disbelief as he tried his best to keep his tears of frustration in check as his cauldron liquefied before him. Next to him, the Granger girl's eyes widened as she sidestepped the half-melted metal, moving closer to her best friends at the next table.  
  
Even with the brilliant girl's help, this child was totally clueless. On Jessica's suggestion, Severus had purposely paired the two kids up hoping that some of Granger's skills would rub off on Longbottom, but even that experiment seemed to fail. And not that it was for Granger's lack of trying, she did her best but even her help didn't inspire the boy.  
  
He sighed and stood up casting his dark, angry eyes on the boy. This was the third cauldron from this week alone that was completely destroyed. He was going to have to owl his grandmother this evening and let her know that there was another need for more supplies for her inept grandchild.  
  
Snape stood to his full height, glaring menacingly as expected. He took a breath and opened his mouth to take away the desired amount of points from the Gryffindor house when he noticed the curling smoke rising from the cauldron. Snapping his mouth closed, he moved from his desk quickly and towards the terrified child.  
  
He felt his pulse start to quicken.  
  
Okay, don't scare the students too much..  
  
"Mr. Longbottom." He thundered, causing the child to wince as Snape's voice deepened in his struggle to keep in control. The professor stormed over to the scared child, his black cloak billowing around him as he rushed to the wide-eyed boy and the remains of his cauldron. The smoke inched closer to Neville but the boy was to intimidated to move away on his own accord. Snape reached out and grabbed the boy's arm. "Do get out of the way, you foolish boy. I had assumed that by now you would recognize the fact that RED smoke is poisonous?"  
  
Neville looked at his melted cauldron and a look of horror dawned on his face as he jumped back, away from the toxic fumes. Snape waved his hand towards the door quickly.  
  
"Everyone out! NOW!"  
  
The startled students scurried to the door leaving behind their books and personal items in their haste. While they were exiting out of the classroom, Severus, standing well back from the smoke, pulled out his wand and cast a Dissipate spell on the deadly smoke. He kept close watch as the curling scarlet smoke slithered, very snakelike, then he sighed with relief as it eventually funneled it way back into the remains of the cauldron. He deftly placed a confinement spell to keep the deadly gas in place.  
  
"Kids!"  
  
He slumped back into his chair and raised his eyes to the ceiling in mock defeat.  
  
"Only Longbottom could make something deadly out of a simple healing potion."  
  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose as the stress of the day started to release itself from his shoulders. Soon he would be free for the weekend and would be able to leave and see Jessica. Soon this will be just a faded memory just like all of his other memories of Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Damn!" He muttered slamming his hand down onto his desk. "I forgot to take points from him."  
  
. Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:  
  
.  
  
Fancy: WHAT?!? Snape's just NOW growing on you? Oh, my dear daughter.I need to talk to you LONG AND HARD about our dear Professor Snape..LOL. But seriously.thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
J.S. Sumner: You will have to fight over me for Snape. I like the fact that he doesn't stick around and become irritating and underfoot. That's the kind of Boyfriend *I* want.as to your question as to why he doesn't help her out financially.well.if he did then my story goes to pot.I have a line going on here and her being almost destitute is in it. I hope you can manage to continue to read. I do have some major angst coming.Thanks for continuing to read and review. It means a lot to me. And HEY.what and where are YOUR stories???? I'd love to read them.  
  
Sandy: Sister! Thanks for reading I have a LOAD of plans for this story. Its all in my head.just trying to transfer it to the computer is a chore in itself.LOL.  
  
Thank you to everyone who had taken the time to read.  
  
RWH 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Rebecca Robinson and Stacia Amass. The others belong to J.K.  
  
I know it's another short chapter, but bear with me.they will get longer and better as things develop.  
  
~~~  
  
Seven  
  
Friday evening- The Naked Lady: Same day  
  
Jessica stood on the tiny stage peeking out from the curtain at the packed house just beyond. She could barely distinguish anything in the darkness of the clubroom outside. Loud voices called out to waitresses to bring beer or whiskey or whatever they wanted to which the woman complied meekly.  
  
Her eyes darted around the darkened room searching for Severus's tall figure. He had already missed her first session and it was already eleven. She was starting to worry that he would not make it tonight.  
  
Where was he? He promised he would be here.  
  
She looked about the cluttered room and noted that all the regulars were in tonight. That was good, that meant the tips would be plenty tonight. God knows she needed the money. She would have to get a second job if things didn't shape up fast. It was either that or be deported back to America. Not that she didn't love her homeland, she did, it was just that she didn't feel like it 'was' her homeland anymore. She felt more comfortable in this country, freer to do what she loved, when she wanted to do it and with whomever she wanted to do it with.  
  
To Hell with the so-called family and friends, that hasn't returned one letter in the last four months. She didn't need them anymore. She had new family, new friends.  
  
She looked to the left at the base of the stage and frowned noticing that table three, which she had reserved for Severus, was not empty. Two very drunken men were passed out into their drinks, splayed across the table. She caught Charlie's eye and nodded to the table.  
  
The manager sighed and shook his head going to the table while determinedly rolling up his sleeve. She watched him as he and another worker managed to remove the two burly men and lean them against the wall at the back of the club. Charlie gave her a grin and a thumb's up signal. She replied with an answering grin of thanks before she let the curtain fall back into place.  
  
The curtain man tapped his watch indicating that it was time to go on. She picked up the microphone and shook her arms, rolling her head and shoulders trying to rid herself of the familiar nerves and release some tension. Closing her eyes she pasted a big smile on her face and nodded to the man. The music changed and the curtain rose.  
  
She stepped out into the lights and thunderous applause and began to sing.  
  
"My story is much too sad to be told But practically everything leaves me totally cold The only exception I know is the case When I'm out on a quiet spree Fighting vainly the old ennui And then I suddenly turn and see Your fabulous face"  
  
The outside door opened allowing whatever little light there was to enter and she watched as a tall silhouette entered. She looked up right into her lover's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as he nodded to her and smiled. She could easily make out his features in the darkened room. How did he do that? It was like he had some kind of Inner Light radiating from deep inside. Her fake smile became very real as he approached with his cloak thrown over his shoulders, billowing out behind him.  
  
She continued to sing.. her voice sounding more confident.  
  
"I get no kick from champagne Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all So why should it be true That I get a kick out of you."  
  
She could see him chuckling at this choice of song and she beamed at him. He stopped at the base of the stairs holding out his hand to her. Oh, the look in his eyes.  
  
"I get no kick from cocaine I'm sure that if I took even one sniff That would bore me terrifically too But I get a kick out of you."  
  
She stepped down from the stage reaching out a hand to him eager to touch him to feel him.  
  
"I get a kick every time I see you Standing there before me  
  
I get a kick though it's clear to see  
  
You obviously do not adore me."  
  
She grinned as his eyebrow rose into his hairline at that last line. His eyes telling her that that particular line was inaccurate. Their hands met as she stepped down from the last step.  
  
"I get no kick in a plane Flying too high with some guy in the sky Is my idea of nothing to do But I get a kick You give me a boot I get a kick out of you."  
  
She ended the song in his arms with the hoots and hollers ringing in her ears and pressed her lips to his.  
  
"I was afraid you weren't coming."  
  
"No one would dare stop me, my dear."  
  
A/N's and Acknowledgements:  
  
*Song: I get a kick out of you.. By Cole Porter*  
  
jillybean: Thank you, I plan on continuing this. Thanks for taking the time to read it.  
  
J.S. Sumner: Hum.. You want an ass kicking? Let me see where I can enter one just for you.. Okay? Have to go through this story and find where to place it. I will happily go and read your story, but I think I already have, the name sounds VERY familiar.. but hell.. I'm there! Thanks again for giving me your honest thoughts. They mean the world to me.  
  
Thank you to everyone who had taken the time to read and review..  
  
RWH 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Rebecca Robinson and Stacia Amass. The others belong to J.K.  
  
~~~  
  
Eight  
  
Friday evening-Saturday morning 4/19  
  
She laid in his arms, contented to just lay sprawled over him watching him as he slept. They had made love long into the night and had both fallen into a peaceful, sated sleep, their legs entwined above the blankets. The bar in the bed didn't bother them this time. Severus did something to it when she was in the bathroom. Not that she was complaining mind you, whatever it was he did, she was grateful. It was the first good night's sleep she had in months.  
  
She had awoken a few minutes earlier and was now just watching him sleeping, listening to him snoring contentedly. The sun hadn't yet risen so she knew that it was still early probably not even four. The side table lamp shone dimly as she settled herself more tightly against Severus feeling his arm tightening more around her in response.  
  
She raised her head to gaze into his sleeping face. He was so very handsome. In sleep, he looked so relaxed, so happy. She reached out and traced his lips with a fingertip trying not to giggle when he feebly tried to wave the irritating feeling away. She grinned as she tickled his lip again and shrieked when he finally reached out and grabbed her hand.  
  
"That's enough of that."  
  
His deep voice rumbled as he opened his eyes to smile up at her his eyes blazing with sleep and desire.  
  
"Sorry, but you looked so gorgeous just sleeping there."  
  
He chuckled and pulled her down to him savoring the feel of her body against his.  
  
"There are better ways of waking me up, my Sweet."  
  
"I know, but not quite as amusing." She beamed down at him and leaned forward to kiss him gently. "You have this cute, cranky look when you're irritated in your sleep."  
  
"You should see me when I'm irritated while I'm awake."  
  
She bent forward and kissed him even deeper. "You're not irritated now, are you?" She purred and purposefully brushed a hand over his hips, moving closer to her intended destination.  
  
He groaned and captured her hand while rolling her over. Bringing her hands up above her head he lowered his face to hers giving her his most *Professor Snapeish* glare.  
  
"I can be a right bastard when I want to."  
  
"Oh?" He eyes lit up with desire. "Then show me."  
  
To her delight, he did.  
  
*Later*  
  
Hogwart's students and faculty alike would have a conniption if they could see him now. Sitting down to a nice home cooked breakfast made by her own two hands. No magic or house elves anywhere to be seen. It wasn't the best of meals that he had ever eaten, but it was nice and domestic. The toast was a bit burnt and the eggs a tad bit runny but he loved every mouthful of it. He even had seconds, which made her very happy. And he loved seeing her happy he would do anything to keep that look in her eyes.  
  
"More?"  
  
He shook his head and laughed wiping his mouth with the napkin. "I couldn't eat another bite, love. That was a delicious meal."  
  
She blushed and removed his plate from before him. She knew she was a terrible cook but it was so sweet of him to say that. Domestic qualities were never her forte and she really avoided them at any cost before Severus came into her life. Now she couldn't believe she was trying to do it, actually cooking for a man. Her mother would have a coronary if she could only see her now.  
  
"Thank you." She replied as she started the water in the sink.  
  
He grinned and watched her as she sat about cleaning the breakfast dishes. It was obvious that she wasn't used to doing such simple chores and he stood up, walking over to her.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
She shook her head and pointed to his coffee instead.  
  
"There's not enough room for one, let alone two. It'll only take me a few minutes. Go drink your coffee and read the paper, love."  
  
He relented, knowing she was speaking the truth about there being no room for them both in that small kitchenette, although if he dared he could take his wand and the dishes would be done in no time. He looked over to his cloak where he knew his wand lay, discarded, waiting for him to pick it up.  
  
He shook his head dismissing the idea and instead took up the cup of coffee and returned to the central room, sitting on the re-arranged sofa. The paper sat on the table and he opened it up scanning the headlines. It still amazed him that the pictures were immobile, frozen in time.  
  
"I haven't asked. How was you're week?" She called out wanting to make conversation while she did the dishes. There was still so much about him that she didn't know and wanted to learn.  
  
"Same as always, one mishap after another. I, unfortunately, have this one child in my class.. I've told you about him.." He chuckled as he returned to yesterday. "Neville.. he has a way of, shall we say, doing the worst thing at the worst time. He destroyed yet another cauldron yesterday."  
  
She paused in mid-wipe and looked back at him. "Cauldron?"  
  
He frowned at his slip and waved a hand of dismissal. "Meaning beakers, I just tend to call them cauldrons for my own amusement." He really would love to tell her the truth about his life but for her own safety, he didn't dare. If any of his killer acquaintances ever got wind of her, she would be dead before she knew anything was wrong. He had to protect her from them, from Voldemort's supporters.  
  
"Ah.. double, double, toil and trouble.. huh?" She grinned and wiped her hands off on a towel before picking up her own cup of coffee and taking a seat next to him. "He really that bad?"  
  
"Worse."  
  
"He must have some good points."  
  
"I'm sure he does, but for the life of me, I can't find any."  
  
She sighed and leaned against him resting her head on his shoulders. "I'm sure you will, someday. You never know, kids have the most amazing way of surprising you."  
  
"Perhaps, although, you have yet to meet, Mr. Longbottom." He replied with a grin and kissed the top of her head. "So. Not to change the subject, we have all day together. I don't have to be back until tomorrow, tell me.. what is there to do around here?"  
  
She thought about his question wondering about the change in topic but shrugged it off. A picture on the back of the newspaper in his hand gave her a great idea.  
  
"Ever heard of the Tottenham Hotspurs?"  
  
He frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Uh, no.. what it that?"  
  
"Soccer.. They are a local team, they're playing in a few hours, want to go watch?"  
  
"Sports? Don't tell my you used to play as small as you are?"  
  
She grinned and shook her head. "I was horrible at sports, that's why I was your typical cheerleader back home. Do you play sports?"  
  
"I was a fairly good Seeker for my Quidditch team when I was in school. I helped win the house cup several years in a row thanks to my talents."  
  
"Quidditch?"  
  
He chuckled and replaced the paper back to the table pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"Just a silly game where I come from."  
  
She wanted to know more about where he came from but she didn't pry. He would tell her more when he was ready.  
  
"I'd love to watch a game at some point, I bet it's exciting."  
  
"It can be, like any sport."  
  
"How do you play? Is there a ball? Racquets? Nets?"  
  
He looked down at her, it wouldn't hurt to tell her a bit about it. "There are actually several different balls that are used.."  
  
She listened, enraptured by the way he described the game.. sometimes he would say something that would cause her to question something but then he would smooth over it and continue on.  
  
Racing brooms?  
  
. .  
  
A/N's and Acknowledgements:  
  
Cat: Oh my.Just throw in a bit of BA Baracus there why don't you? LOL. and thanks. I am working on the next part as you are probably reading this. Thanks for your support. It means a lot to me.  
  
J.S. Sumner: All very good questions and I am seriously thinking about adding some of them to the story. She is going to have some questions about him in upcoming chapters. I hope you do continue to read on.. To find out.LOL. Seriously, Thank you for your continued reviews.. I look forward to them all. They are all always to well thought out.  
  
Fancy: I had to throw in a bit of the Neville.. gotta just love him. LOL.Talk? What Talk? Hehe 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Rebecca Robinson and Stacia Amass. The others belong to J.K.  
  
~~~  
  
***  
  
Nine  
  
Monday morning- Hogwart's 4/21  
  
Severus sat behind his desk before the last class of the day going over the lists of ingredients for the Dabbelen potion. This potion called for the students to go out and retrieve their own ingredients, ingredients that could easily be found inside of the hothouses as well as within Hogwart's boundaries.  
  
The only ingredient needed from the forest was the Glumbumble. The tiny insect's melancholy influenced fluid was needed for this particular potion as it reacts to the volatile nature of its Wolfsbane predominant structure keeping it steady and equable. This fluid being difficult to harvest from the insect was also essential to the potion. He had to make sure that the little creatures were not harmed in the process of milking said fluid from it. He took it upon himself to round up the insects, as they were hard to find and even more difficult to capture.  
  
The traps he conjured sat on his desk as he went over the lists he prepared for the students. Each individual item must be harvested or culled with the student's own hands. If anyone came in contact with the ingredients of whoever was preparing his or her potion, then it would void the potion effects and turn it null and useless. Perhaps even causing the Wolfsbane to create a highly explosive event which he always dreaded with Longbottom in the classroom.  
  
The door of his classroom opened and he looked up as the class started to fill. He motioned them all to their seats before speaking.  
  
"Sit.we have a long hour today, I say only an hour because you all have a task to complete before our next session." He handed each student a list and placed the one for Longbottom before him giving him a proper sneer causing the boy to wilt even further into his seat.  
  
"Make sure you get the proper ingredients, Mr. Longbottom and do not spill the toad oil. Its bad enough you have to handle the amphibians, but I don't care to have to send you to Madam Pomfrey to cure you of overzealous warts."  
  
The students chuckled at that knowing that the poor boy's familiar was a toad named Trevor.  
  
"You have the rest of this class time and all day tomorrow to comply and bring all ingredients with you on Wednesday. The potion takes two days to complete so bring plenty of scrolls and quills. That is all.you are dismissed."  
  
He watched them all troop out with Longbottom scanning the plants listed. Snape smiled a bit. He knew Longbottom had a way with plants and would indeed find the proper ones. Jessica was right in one thing, if Neville had any talent at all. It had to be Herbology. Certainly, this potion should be a piece of pie for him. Uh.or was that piece of cake?  
  
***~~~***  
  
Jessica sat in her living room watching the flickering screen of her television set, but her mind was elsewhere. She had awakened yet again with an upset stomach and had barely made it to the bathroom before she vomited into the porcelain.  
  
It had been that way for a few days now and inside, she feared the worst.  
  
The vomiting had started a couple of days ago and she tried to forget about it when Severus was here over the weekend. Thankfully, Severus didn't pay that much attention when he was asleep and was pretty much dead to the world when he was out like a light. She was grateful that he had no idea she made these mad dashes into the bathroom during the night.  
  
That was another reason to be confused about this, with believing that she could possibly be pregnant. Wasn't it supposed to be 'Morning sickness' and not 'Evening sickness'?  
  
Given, she didn't have many clues about the symptoms of being pregnant but she had never heard of night sickness. Her mother never told her that much, being the kind of person she was and refused to speak of the evils of sex.  
  
Her mother, the mother of Prudes.  
  
To bad, she could have used some of that information now.  
  
In truth, she hadn't thought of birth control during those first few times she was with Severus, but the times after that she had convinced him to use a condom although he stated the fact that he despised the 'bloody' things. But he wanted her to be happy and used them anyway just for her own peace of mind.  
  
She, however, wasn't feeling so peaceful at this moment in time. She sat quietly on the sofa as she ran through her mind when her last period was. She knew it was before Severus came into her life and her bed and that scared her. They have only been together for a little more than three weeks.  
  
Their first few times were possible times for conception, but.surely, she wouldn't get pregnant so soon after her first encounter.. Or.at least feel like she was? Shouldn't it take a few months before all this started?  
  
The morning sickness?  
  
The tiredness?  
  
She sighed and leaned back against the cushion and rubbed a hand across her temple. She would give it another week before she would mention it to Severus. There was no need to scare him until she knew anything for sure.  
  
She reached over to pick up a phone directory and scanned it for any close- by family planning clinics.  
  
Just in case.  
  
***~~~***  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
Fancy: You are a nut and yes, he does have a heart. I'm trying to give my version of him. A mean nasty, albeit a cover-up, teacher and a nice, sweet gently lover. Sigh.my ideal of pure Severus.  
  
J.S. Sumner: I know how you feel. I have been waiting to update this until the site was stable again. I am so glad you liked this last chapter. I enjoyed writing that particular scene as well, I have a wonderful image of him hovering over her with that expression. Sigh, simply a wonderful image there. She will learn more of his past soon, but right now, as you have already read, something else is worrying her now.. LOL. And yes.this 'IS' after Voldemort's fall but the DE's are still out there.unfortunately. Thanks for continuing to read.Your great.and I want more of your stories too.you know.  
  
The-Potions-Mistress: I'm just gonna have to start letting you Beta this thing. If you are ever home and NOT working at that newspaper job, you like so much. LOL.Thanks Sis.and continue to read on.  
  
Cat: I think I have a pretty good flair for writing romance, it's the sex I have problems doing. Of course you know I like the title of Queen of Angst. Of course we will get to that later on in the story.Thanks for reading.  
  
Again.Please don't forget to read and review..  
  
Love bunches  
  
RWH 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Rebecca Robinson and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.  
  
I apologize for taking so long to update, but real life reared up and bit me on the ass.. But.. at long last.. here's the next chapter.  
  
~~~  
  
***  
  
Ten  
  
Wednesday evening- Snape's quarters 4/23  
  
Once more, as a daily result of his enormous tasks as Professor, Severus sat at his desk going over the results of the Dabbelen potion test from the earlier class. He found himself subconsciously nodding at the results of a particular paper in front of him. It hardly bore a red mark on it and the writing was fairly intelligent and conclusive, a most highly enlightening paper over all.  
  
The few good papers in itself was a rarity to his class but the most fantastic thing about this particular one was not the common name of H. Granger on the top but the identity of no other than N. Longbottom. For once, the bane of his existence did not cause any undo disasters nor did he disrupt the class for any reason what so ever. Even the forever- knowledgeable Miss. Granger seemed impressed with how easy the normally incompetent child was brewing that evening. She didn't have to help him out or whisper words of service once.  
  
He chuckled and gave himself a nice, mental pat on the back. Jessica would be proud of this. He would have to inform her of his success so far, with this little experiment he had going with this boy. Maybe Longbottom would work out after all. If things proceeded along at this rate of.. shall we say.. non-disastrous ways, he may start to ease up on the lad.  
  
Then he chuckled. "Very doubtful, old man. Can't let them think you've gone soft in your old age."  
  
Longbottom still had another year to go in his class and had a lot more to accomplish to prove himself worthy of passing potions. Hard work and dedication, aside from an obstreperous atmosphere, would eventually help to build up this child's mind as well as his phobia to standing up for himself.  
  
Still, one successful potion under his belt should give the lad a since of accomplishment. Maybe enough to pass the class. That is if he deals with the rest of the school year in a similar fashion. There were many more potions to brew and many more dangers to put him self in. He just hoped that the boy could continue in this line of self-improvement.  
  
His thoughts were rudely interrupted as a familiar crackling sound caught his attention. He looked up, chasing all thoughts from his mind, and groaned as he saw the fire in the hearth turn a deep shade of orange.  
  
Someone wanted an audience. He pushed the papers to the side and turned to face the fireplace placing the famous steel mask on his face.  
  
"Yes.. who is it? Do you know what time it is?"  
  
A gleeful face appeared in the flames and Severus audibly sighed at the familiar gray eyes.  
  
"What is it Lucius..It's late.. "  
  
The man grinned and tutted at his 'friend'.  
  
"Now, Severus. Is that any way to greet an old friend? I mean, you haven't been to visit us in months. Certainly you aren't staying away for a reason?" The man's voice oozed insincerity as his eyes swept over the dungeon chambers looking for anything and nothing.  
  
"I would hardly call you a friend, Lucius. What do you want?" Severus glared back at the man deliberately not answering his question.  
  
The face scowled in disappointment for a moment, his brows knitting together in agitation, then, he grinned again showing perfectly even white teeth.  
  
"An invite, Severus. Friday evening I am hosting another 'party'. I expect you to come, no questions and no arguments. I don't have to tell you what would happen if you refuse.. this time."  
  
Severus sighed and rubbed his brow. Oh this was just great, even long after Voldemort's death, the remaining free deatheaters still seemed to revel in these dark orgies. He hated them, hated the ego building, power trips that purposely caused torture and death to women and men. He hated being a part of that in any way. However, To refuse one meant you were harassed constantly, friends and family were not excused from the harassment either. That would mean that if they found out about Jessica. It would be worse for her being that she was a muggle. Since it was Muggle women, that was the victim of choice at these gods forsaken 'parties'.  
  
He glared at the deep-set eyes of the man that used to be his best friend from years ago. Years that seemed so far away that an eon was to fast and too soon to have been wasted in his dealings with this particular person.  
  
He took a deep breath and clenched his jaw before speaking. "I assume that my own plans are moot with you?"  
  
Lucius grinned with a mean spirited snicker. "I hardly think you have a date, Severus, unless you count grading insolent yard ape's papers over the weekend more exciting than our revels."  
  
Snape shook his head. It looked like Jessica would be without him this Friday.  
  
Damn.  
  
He finally ran a hand through his dark hair and gave the figure in the fire a frustrated but resigned sigh. "Very well, Lucius.. Friday evening."  
  
Lucius grinned again and paused before cocking his head at him giving him a curious look.  
  
"You.. didn't.. have a date. Did you?"  
  
Severus snarled and stood up pushing his work into a satchel to take back to his chambers. "Like you said many times in the past, Malfoy.. Who would date me?"  
  
"Quite." Malfoy agreed and tilted his head to the dark man in agreement. He shrugged his invisible shoulders before finishing in a primed yet disdainful voice "Until Friday.. and Severus.. leave the bad mood at home."  
  
Severus snarled and reached for his decanter, his hand found a double old fashioned glass and he hurled it with all him might at the fireplace as Lucius's head vanished along with a loud rumbling laugh.  
  
He fell back into his chair and moaned. This was so unfair. After a long week with incompetent children, he longed for a nice quiet weekend away. Now, he would have to endure an evening of drudgery and quick stepping to avoid the things that Lucius no doubt had planned for him.  
  
He was 'NOT' looking forward to this weekend, Not in the least bit. He would have to find some way to let Jessica know that he wouldn't be there.  
  
He paused and thought for a moment.. Well, not on Friday at any rate..  
  
He smiled at that, feeling a bit better.  
  
Not Friday.. but Saturday.. Saturday he will have all day with her, that will have to do.. For the time being.  
  
***~~~***  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
Lienhuong: Thank you. I plan on continuing this. I already have it mostly completed. Thank you for taking time to read I truly appreciate it.  
  
J.S. Sumner: LOL.. well, there is a reason the title is.. well, entitled like that but you will have to continue to read to find out what happens. LOL Thank you for your continued support. It means a lot to me. (Ugh. I have yet to be able to get my copy from my boyfriend.. he keeps RE READING it. I cant get my hands on it.. darn it.  
  
Fancy: I had to give Neville some brains. I mean.. those Neville loves such at you and I.. Well, I just HAD to. Thanks for reading again.  
  
Again.. Please don't forget to read and review..  
  
Love bunches  
  
RWH 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Jessica Weaver and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.R.  
  
There isn't a whole lot in this chapter but the next will be much better, promise.  
  
~~~  
  
***  
  
Eleven  
  
Thursday afternoon-The Leaky Cauldron 4/24  
  
Snape flooed into the Leaky Cauldron Pub that following afternoon, he had decided to take his lunch hour to try and get in touch with Jessica. It was important that he let her know that he wouldn't be around to see her until later in the weekend. Not that he wanted it that way; his weekdays were spent waiting breathlessly for the weekends to slowly come about. Just the thought of being in her arms again had him thinking about ignoring the stupid revel and going to see her anyway. It was just a thought, but one he dismissed almost immediately. Lucius would be furious and would stop at nothing to know where he decided to spend his time instead, and if Malfoy ever discovered Jessica.. things could get very ugly.  
  
His cloak billowing behind him he swept out of the hearth, stopping to inquire from Tom where there may be.what was it called again, Ah, yes.. a telephone. An unusual object he had watched Jessica use several times in his presence. Tom pointed to a corner where there was a small booth with what he sought sitting on the center table. Surprised that Tom had this muggle device in his pub, particularly a place where the Ministry of Magic tends to hold off departmental meetings.  
  
"Isn't it a bit dangerous to have that here, Tom?" He gave the man a raised eyebrow in his question, but the barkeep simply shrugged his bony shoulders and kept polishing his glasses.  
  
"They don't seem to mind, so why should you, Severus?"  
  
Severus shook his head but didn't seem to care one way or another. It wasn't his business after all, and he did have a use for the device. He cast a quick look around the room to see if anyone he knew occupied the establishment. In one of the corner sat some men hidden deep inside of their dirty cloaks, their faces hidden in shadow. He couldn't tell if he knew them or not but decided that if they did they would have approached him before now. He saw no other people of importance in the large room and quickly moved to the phone. He picked up the handset and after a moment's hesitation he dialed the number he had memorized previously.  
  
A voice picked up on the other end and he smiled when he heard her on the other side.  
  
"Hi Sweet.. Its me."  
  
Jessica smiled at his voice and cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear, fluffing the pillow up behind her. Since Severus had somehow, magically fixed the sofabed she never wanted to leave it. It felt more comfortable pulled out into the bed than when it was made up. She found herself lying on it more and more, plus with the fact that she wasn't feeling any better, lying down was more soothing to her stomach than sitting up. She grinned at his familiar voice over the receiver her sickness forgotten temporarily.  
  
"Hi Severus. I'm surprised you're calling. You never called me before. Not that I'm complaining mind you."  
  
She heard his chuckle and smiled at his answer.  
  
"Well, I don't use the phone much and prefer to talk to you personally."  
  
"Oh good. I prefer the personal bit myself, not that I don't mind just listening to your voice."  
  
"I'm glad that you like to hear it. Unfortunately.I have some bad news. I can't see you Friday. I have a.. function.. I have to attend."  
  
She frowned at that.  
  
"A function? When will it be over?"  
  
"I have no idea, these parties do tend to run late into the night. I probably wont be back home until early Saturday morning."  
  
She sighed leaning forward in the bed, she had wanted to tell him the news this weekend, but it seemed it was going to have to wait. This wasn't something that she wanted to tell him over the phone.  
  
"I see.. Its okay.. Is it a school thing?"  
  
"Unfortunately no, I really don't want to go. But I have no option. I'm obligated to attend."  
  
"I understand. Will I see you at all this weekend?"  
  
She heard him take in a deep breath causing her to shiver in dread.  
  
"Perhaps Saturday night or Sunday morning. It depends on how things go. But I will see you at some point this weekend.. I promise."  
  
She smiled and let loose the deep breath of relief she didn't realize she was holding.  
  
"Well, I think I can handle one more day without you but, Severus, I won't be able to get enough of you when you do manage to show up."  
  
She heard his chuckle and she grinned widely, God how she loved to hear him laugh.  
  
"I already can't get enough of you, My sweet. I will see you then. I have to go. I need to get back to the school."  
  
"All right, I already miss you. See you Saturday.. and.. Severus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She paused, should she say it? They have never mentioned it before and didn't know what his feelings were towards her, well, not completely. She took a deep breath and blurted it out before she lost the nerve to say it.  
  
"I love you."  
  
His breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes picturing her small slender figure. Wishing he could see her when he told her this for the first time. But..  
  
"I love you too, Jessica, very much."  
  
Her breath let out slowly and she said her goodbye to him, hanging up slowly her body working in slow motion as her mind reveled in his words.  
  
"He loves me.. "  
  
"She loves me.. " He unconsciously echoed as he hung up the line and moved to the hearth. The grin plastered on his face, he tossed a handful of floo powder at his feet calling out loud and clear.  
  
"Hogwart's"  
  
In a flash of brilliant light, he disappeared not noticing that one of the cloaked figures in the corner stood to his feet and followed after.  
  
A pale figure with a smirk.  
  
"So," The man spoke in low tones to the others around him, his voice dark and dangerous, "It seems that our favorite Potions Master has been keeping a secret life. A lover in the muggle world no less. I think our party host would like to know all about this, don't you?"  
  
Answering laughter followed the statement and the taller man walked to the fireplace. Tom looked up and frowned at the laughter but returned to his cleaning, ignoring the men all together, he was used to their presence by now.  
  
"Stay here.." The man ordered picking up a handful of floo. "I will be back.. keep your eyes out."  
  
The men nodded and resumed their chairs as the man tossed the powder at his feet.  
  
"Malfoy Manor."  
  
***~~~***  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
LIENHUONG210: Severus will react how a lot of men react, but you won't find out for a while yet. Keep reading.. all will be revealed in time.  
  
Cathryne: I can always count on you for a rave review Cat.. LOL.. thanks a lot. And uh.. oops? How did Rebecca get into this story.. hehe  
  
From: J.S. Sumner: Sorry about the teasers, but I have to write like this otherwise it would all be out in one chapter. But since I'm writing it in daily formats...I have to keep on like this. Didn't prepare for that.Keep reading, things do get more interesting soon. I'm glad that you are one to pick out particular phrases.. you seem to pick out the ones that I liked as well.. LOL Don't hex me.. please, besides.. its already written, I'm just expanding on them now before posting. I'm trying to make all postings at least four pages long.  
  
Again.. Please don't forget to read and review..  
  
Love bunches  
  
RWH 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Jessica Weaver and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.R.  
  
There isn't a whole lot in this chapter but the next will be much better, promise.  
  
~~~  
  
***  
  
Twelve  
  
Friday evening- Malfoy Manor 4/25  
  
The storm brewing made everything seem cold and dark. The colorless gray sky above added a foreboding quality to the air surrounding the house. Winds whipped caustically around causing a sad howling to be heard rushing through the tree branches pushing the aroma of charged ions into every nook and cranny it can find.  
  
In other words, it was a perfect day for a revel.  
  
Severus apparated to the edge of the long graveled driveway, stepping back into the trees that lined the narrow road. He never apparated to the front door, one never knows who exactly would attend these gatherings and he preferred to be aware of who entered before him. Checking the time, he decided to wait a few more minutes to see who would come before him. He was quite a bit early and had some time to kill before he would be required to enter the blood shed.  
  
He stood very still as he watched as a group appeared on the road just at the steps leading up to the massive house. Severus recognized them right away, Avery, MacNeil and the short, strappy Crabbe. Goyle must already be inside probably acting at Lucius's personal servant. Like the miniature Crabbe and Goyle in his classroom, their fathers weren't any better, Once a Malfoy servant.. always a Malfoy servant. As he watched the men swept up the steps and inside closing the door closed behind them. He sighed softly and wrapped his cloak more securely around him against the increasing wind of the oncoming evening storm.  
  
April showers indeed. Screw the Mayflowers.  
  
He hated the rainy month, hated the rain in his hair, in his boots, soaking him completely. He hated being wet. No matter how much of an umbrella spell he did, he never could stay completely dry and it irked him to no extent. Such a simple spell and he never could do it properly.  
  
The rain started to drizzle down and he muttered low to no one in particular and headed to the Mansion, hoping to reach the shelter of the alcove before the downpour started. He started to sprint as the drops got bigger. He knew the fates were laughing at him. Who else would open the sky just as he was a mere few yard from the safety of the mansion?  
  
"FUCK!" He roared and jumped the last few feet up the steps and into the dryness of the recess. To late of course, he was already wet through and through.  
  
This was going to be a fan*fucking*tastic night he could tell right now, reaching into his sleeve he pulled out his wand and did a quick drying spell over himself. It didn't take long and he got most of his temper back into control before turning to glare out into the darkened sky, he snarled.  
  
"Some day, you will NOT get the best of me."  
  
A flash of lightening lit up the sky in answer and Severus couldn't stop his hand from raising and rocking a fist at the entities that seemed to mock him. Such a childish act, but it made him feel a bit better, however, it didn't dampen his terrible mood completely.  
  
He was already in a fowl mood before he came to this horrific place and he hoped that no one would dare coerce him into any lewd acts with any of the women involved in today's show. Or perhaps, he hoped that they did. He grinned at the memory of poor Townsend.the last man that tried to force him into raping a mere child. He ended up hanging from the ceiling by his rotten balls screaming his bloody head off. No one tried to force him into doing anything he didn't want to since then.  
  
Severus preferred to stand off on his own during these blood letting parties. Keeping the others at bay was his only hope of getting out of the excursions that Lucius tended to find amusing. He never got off on forcing unwilling women into submission, torture or murder and he promptly reminded them whenever he was approached to participate. He was there merely for the sake of attending, to show that he was still one of them.  
  
He did, however, in the past help himself to a whore or two. Being a red- blooded man he did have urges that he couldn't fight all the time, during these time he did use the women to his satisfaction. After all, that was why they were there. They were more than experienced in the art of making a man satisfied and satisfy they did, normally with one or two men at once.  
  
Not that he would be seeking out their favors this night.  
  
He turned to the door and rapped loudly hearing the echo vibrate through the halls. The door opened after a moment and the junior house elf cautiously peered out. Since Dobby had left, this little vermin had been recruited from the basement tasks to take over Dobby's former job. The skinny elf moved back and opened the door wider.  
  
"M.. Master S.. Snape. " The elf squeaked fearfully and reached out for the man's cloak. Severus clutched the cloak and scarf with a shake of the head.  
  
"I shall keep them.. " He didn't want to have to wait for his things when he was ready to get the hell out of there.  
  
The elf simply moved back and closed the door behind the intimidating man.  
  
"Sir.. the gathering is in the dungeon.. shall I show you the way?"  
  
Severus scowled at the tiny cowered figure and shook his head heading down the hallway, knowing full well where the party was to be held.  
  
"No.. I remember the way."  
  
The tiny elf nodded his head, his ears flapping while his pale eyes followed the man as he disappeared around a corner.  
  
"Ohhh.. Poor Master Snape.. hope he don't get to hurt.. Master not happy.. no sir.. Master not happy at all.. " The elf muttered to himself as he went to prepare more refreshments for the guests below.  
  
Finding the dungeon was easy enough. Severus had been to the room in question hundreds of times in the past, pre and post Voldemort. Walking along the deathly cold corridor, he followed the staircases down to the lower lever before locating the proper door.  
  
Here he paused.  
  
Time to put the 'bastard' in drive. He straightened up to his full height, took a deep breath and brought his traditional scowl to his face. Opening the door, he stepped into a room of pure carnal diablerie. He stopped at the threshold and scanned the group of derelicts that scattered around. The smell of sex hung in the air as he stepped inside. As he expected there were already dozens of whores lounging in chaise loungers. Their clothing scattered in all directions, probably removed as soon as they walked into the house. He frowned as he noticed the line of men waiting to use them.  
  
Sheep.  
  
Severus let his eyes roam over the whores and shook his head with a shudder. It never ceased to amaze him where these men can come up with some of the ugliest women one has ever set eyes on. Some of these so called, ladies of the night, would make 'him' turn tail and run if he ever met them on a dark street corner, and he knows that he's not the most handsomest man in Hogsmead so that's saying a lot.  
  
Not that he would be seeking out their favors this night.  
  
His eyes once again took in his surroundings and to his relief, not a single muggle could be seen. Maybe this party would be just that.. a party, not a bloodfest.  
  
"Ahhh.. Severus.. so you have finally shown up."  
  
Severus turned slowly at the voice to see his host approach him swiftly, his walking cane clicking on the hard floor.  
  
"Lucius.."  
  
The blond man simply grinned and held out a hand which Severus promptly shook, shuddering inwardly at the friendly gesture.  
  
"Severus.. I'm glad you could finally make it. We've missed you over the last few gatherings." Malfoy turned and cast his eyes over the party with a pleased eye. "You have missed some rather.. entertaining.. parties of late."  
  
"I apologize, Lucius, but I've been very busy, as you well know, Classes do not teach themselves." He clenched his teeth as his eyes fell to Goyle as he fell onto a rather plump redhead promptly burying himself between her thighs without a how-do-you-do, not that the whore seemed to mind. She just spread herself out to accommodate his wide frame.  
  
"How are the yardapes, by the way? All starting to shape up?" Malfoy asked giving Snape a good excuse to look away from the couple writhing on the lounge.  
  
"They are progressing.. in most part." He answered shifting his feet not knowing exactly to look, everywhere he turned his eyes there was a fair amount of screwing going on.  
  
Lucius laughed and waved over an elf over laden with a silver trey. Choosing a goblet, he handed it over to the taller man.  
  
"Drink, take a whore.. basically.. enjoy yourself, Severus. You could use the stress relief. You look like shit."  
  
Severus tilted the goblet to his lips and took a deep drink of the golden liquid.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
The blond man smiled knowingly watching him down the drink with barely hidden glee.  
  
"Oh.I have a faint idea."  
  
***~~~***  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
Fancy: Well, as you can see, I kind of glossed over the party, but you will find out the results in the next chapter.keep tuned.  
  
NiteQueen: Well, Things do go from bad to worse. Keep reading I hope you continue to like my little story. And thank you for reviewing.  
  
manson-gothic-chick: Keep reading.you will find out what happens.hehe.  
  
Magdellin: LOL.What can I say? I adore a good cliffhanger. Hope you like this part.  
  
Tracey Claybon: Thank you, I have tons roaming in my head, just have to get these two stories done before I start more.thank you for reading and reviewing.  
  
J.S. Sumner: You are by far my favorite reviewer. I look forward to hearing what part of my story you liked best. Thank you so very much, for your super support throughout these stories of mine. I know what you mean. Your type of reviews is so helpful and I appreciate the way you point things out to me. It helps me in a big way.thanks again.  
  
Annalise: LOL.gee.thanks.*blushing*  
  
Cathryne: LOL.not gonna happen. I don't do snarky.hehe.but I can do Severus.I love rave reviews so keep them coming.hehe.Angst is on the way, my dear.  
  
Again.. Please don't forget to read and review..  
  
Love bunches  
  
RWH 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Jessica Weaver and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.R.  
  
There isn't a whole lot in this chapter since I had been a bit busy with my other story, but now that one if completed I can concentrate more on this one. This part is short, but more is coming.  
  
RWH  
  
***  
  
Thirteen  
  
Saturday morning- Hogwart's lawn 4/26  
  
A drumming got Severus's attention as he woke slowly with a wickedly cloudy brain. A feeling that he didn't like at all, yet one that was unfortunately familiar. He discovered that he was lying face down with the taste of dirt stuck inside of his mouth and the uncomfortable feeling of grit lodged up his nose. Bracing both hands onto the damp ground, he forced his body to turn over onto his back. The move in itself was excruciating and he clenched his teeth in the process trying to ignore the flashes behind his eyelids. His head was pounding as he forced himself to squint up into the bright morning sky. The ground was wet with dew and the cool wetness crept uncomfortably into his cloak and soaked his clothing. He groaned struggling to sit up while raising a shaky hand to his brow.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
He rose unsteadily to his feet and squinting against the fierce light, he glanced around taking in his surroundings. A feeling of gratefulness overcame him as he caught the blurry sight of Hogwart's just beyond the gates, thankful that the school was not far away and started to make his way there. It wasn't far, but the way he felt it seemed miles away and his legs felt heavier than molasses and the journey seemed to take twice as long as normal.  
  
Again, he turned his thoughts to the revel just to take his mind off of the incredible journey laid out before him. His brain felt fuzzy and diluted a feeling that he didn't like and he couldn't stop the feeling of dread racing through his thoughts. He shook his head to try to clear his thoughts and immediately regretted it as pain shot into his temple. The act of trying to remember last night rendered him nearly motionless in his struggle to reach the castle. Something had happened at the party. Unfortunately, to his extreme annoyance he couldn't remember anything past that first drink.  
  
A shiver overcame him and he stumbled, crashing to his knees on the hard gravel. Something happened last night, something.something someone didn't want him to remember. He closed his eyes and searched the blankness of his mind finding only an empty place there. Nothing.there was nothing past that first drink. Whatever happened last night had been obliviated.  
  
The drink.  
  
They put something in his drink.  
  
His thoughts immediately jumped to being drugged. The only reason they ever drugged him was for a nice little beating session one where he would be unable to protect himself. Lucius may be a bully, but he wasn't a stupid one. He knew better than to try to restrain a wizard of Severus's unique abilities. Lucius discovered his strength years ago, but found ways around them with the help of lies, influences and the help of dozens of Deatheaters.  
  
Severus paused and straightened up, flexing his muscles and testing his body. Once the pains could be identified, he discovered that the only pain was the one in his head. The headache was his only source of discomfort. He worried about that. If they didn't want to beat him, then they wanted to question him.  
  
The drink must have held Veritaserum.the truth serum.  
  
His head scrambled around that terrifying possibility as he made his way into the school and down the hallways.  
  
What if he spilled his association with the Order? No one knew his secret private sessions with the Order in the past. Not even after Voldemort was defeated. It was somehow suppressed from any public knowledge and he had been able to continue his work at Hogwart's with a new and very healthy view of fairness to the students.  
  
No, He dismissed the thought once it came to mind. If they had inadvertently found out about those meetings, then he would most definitely have been punished and probably been beaten to his death. He passed several surprised students in the corridor as he headed down the stairs, staggering as if he was drunk.  
  
He finally found his room and flung himself down onto his bed fully clothed and closed his eyes waiting for the muddled sensations to end. The pain wasn't doing any good in his thinking. In fact, it was excruciating to even move his eyes.  
  
Why was he questioned? What did Malfoy want to know?  
  
He sighed as his thoughts started to drift off. The pain fading away slightly as he closed his eyes. He was grateful that they had no idea of Jessica. She was safe from those madmen.  
  
Thank the Gods for ignorance.  
  
In his sleep, he didn't hear the door open and steps entering to stand by his bed.  
  
"What have you gotten into now, my boy?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily at the sight of the man in his rumpled state and quickly flicked his wand. Immediately Severus was cleaned and dressed in his nightshirt. Albus silently slid the comforter up and over his worn body before tenderly sweeping a hand across the exhausted man's wet hair before leaving the room.  
  
"Sleep well, son."  
  
~~~  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
Fancy: Here you go, Hon.hope you like this part. Enjoy! And your question will be answered next chapter.  
  
Nutty: Thanks honey. Your comment here makes my day. Thanks for taking the time to let me know how you like it.  
  
Chicklahoma: Thank you very much. I appreciate that.  
  
J.S. Sumner: If you didn't think I had DARK in me, then you really don't know me.LOL.just ask my friends.Anyway, I love it when you pick out certain parts. I love to know what parts entertain others and if they are the same ones that I loved writing at the time. Enjoy this next chapter and I promise that the next one wont be far behind now that I finished with Ward of Hogwarts.  
  
Magdellin: Enjoy, hon.next part coming up soon.  
  
Cathryne: Dark thoughts work for dark imagery. I had to make him that way for that chapter, I hope he wasn't TOO much for you. LOL  
  
Again.. Please don't forget to read and review..  
  
Love bunches  
  
RWH 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Jessica Weaver and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.R.  
  
This is a bit more interesting turn of events.  
  
RWH  
  
Fourteen  
  
Saturday afternoon-London 4/26  
  
Jessica stopped at her mailbox and picked up her mail frowning at the large stack of bills. It was never ending, one claim after another. She was never going to get her head above the water. They all wanted money, money she didn't have. She was already three months late paying her rent and Mr. Wiltington was starting to get annoyed. Not that she could blamed him, he had been as patient as he could. Hopefully her paycheck would be a decent amount and the tips she could make would pay for a few more weeks at least.  
  
She sighed and made her way up to her flat. At this moment, she had something else on her mind something a bit more important than her financial problems. Her mind was in a stupor after leaving the medical clinic earlier.  
  
It was confirmed. She was pregnant. Severus is going to be furious.  
  
She unlocked her door, walked in tossed her purse onto a side table. She needed something to help her think and quickly crossed to the kitchenette. A black kettle was filled with water and she set it on the one burner to heat up. After finding out about the baby, she needed a hot cup of coffee to calm her nerves. Of course, after this cup, she wouldn't be able to have anymore, not for a while at least. She really shouldn't have this one, but what was one last caffeine break?  
  
Waiting for the water to heat, she paced the floor wearing down the thin rugs even more than they were. Her mind kept wandering over how she was going to tell Severus. The biggest fear that niggled in her thoughts was that he wouldn't want the baby. She knew he loved her, but would this be too much for him to take? After hearing him talk of the students he taught, she felt that perhaps he wouldn't want a child of his own.  
  
What the hell was she going to do? Of course, she had to tell him. She wasn't the type to keep something like this from him. They could both sit down and discuss it in adult fashion. If he couldn't handle it and left, then she would just have to deal with it her self.  
  
Abortion was not an option. It was his child and just that alone made her love it even more.  
  
She placed a hand over her still flat stomach and smiled. A baby, she was going to actually have a baby. Her family would normally be happy if she was still at home, of course, if she was still at home she probably would have been a mom three times over to the man of her mother's choice. She doubted her mother would have approved of Severus with him being a mere teacher with a meager teacher's salary. Mom would have vetoed him immediately while dragging in a long line of suitable beaus. Men to high up in society to even deem to look for work.  
  
No, she wanted her own man, a man that wasn't afraid to work for a living, a man that enjoyed life and living.  
  
She wanted Severus.  
  
"God, make him be happy about this.. " She whispered a silent prayer as the kettle howled in response.  
  
She poured the cup of coffee and went to sit down, curling her feet up underneath her, she took a sip of the hot liquid. It was just as she liked it and she sighed, staring out of the dingy window, watching the sun march across the sky. It was getting later in the day and soon she would have to get around. She would have to be at work in a few hours time.  
  
The dreaded Saturday night crowds. She dreaded these days. Saturday at the Naked Lady pub the most hated day of the week. The day was simply the most dreadful day, but the tips were good, hopefully she can make enough in tips to pay Mr. Wiltington a few weeks towards her rent.  
  
Yesterday was bad enough at work without Severus there, and she knew that today was going to be worse without him referring the crowd, but she smiled a bit. He did say that he would try to make it tonight, knowing that he could be there for her she felt a bit more at ease. If he were, then she would tell him about the baby tonight. If it all goes as she hoped, Then there will be more than just a birth of this baby. There will be a birth of an actual family.  
  
She couldn't stop the smile from crossing her lips at that thought. Just the thought of waking up next to him every morning and going to sleep with him every night was something she wanted more than life itself. She missed Severus, missed him a great deal. She missed having his arms around her, making love to him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and not over the phone.  
  
Placing the half-full cup on the side table she laid her head back and sighed. He was going to flip. She knew it. But for good or for bad, that was the question she worried about.  
  
~~~ Later that evening ~~~  
  
"Inflamare Incineratum."  
  
A shadow whispered and a flash of red light emitted from the end of a long wooden rod. Within moments, the dry timber walls ignited and a wall of flames traveled up the side of the building, flicking and slithering their way up, laying burned tracks in their wake, very Slytherin-like. The shadowed figure grinned triumphantly as the flames traveled up the building licking into the night sky. From inside faint sounds of music and laughter drifted over the pale man's form. Satisfied, he took a step back into the shadows letting the darkness envelope him once more.  
  
"There, Severus, now you wont have any more distractions."  
  
The man laughed and faded into the darkness not staying to hear the first scream to echo into the night sky.  
  
***  
  
Jessica was late. She had accidentally fallen asleep in her chair and had woken up to the sounds of blaring sirens from outside. Startled out of her slumber she glanced at the clock and with a shriek she scrambled to her feet cursing herself as she showered quickly. Pulling her wet hair into a French twist she grabbed her workbag from the table and ran out of the flat.  
  
Shit! She hoped she didn't forget something important. She wouldn't have time to return for it. This was awful, for the first time in, well, in forever, she was late for work. And with her luck Severus has already shown up and was not happy about being there alone.  
  
Thankfully, she didn't live that far away.  
  
Wondering what she was going to say to Charlie for her excuse, she rounded the corner and skidded to a halt, finding herself face to face with several fire engines and a roaring fire in the place where she used to work. She stared opened-mouthed as the fire danced into the sky.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
Clutching her workbag, she ran up the street only to be stopped by an uniformed man.  
  
"You have to stay back." He spoke quickly pushing her back towards the crowd.  
  
"I work here."  
  
Her eyes darted between the officer and the flaming building, terror filling her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you have to stand back with the others." His tone was brisk and she felt her heart thumping maddenly.  
  
"Please, was anyone inside? Was anyone hurt?"  
  
The officer darted her a sad look then looked back at the building.  
  
"We can't say right now."  
  
She caught the look and nearly swayed into another by-passer before catching herself.  
  
"There was.. wasn't there?" She moaned, of course there was. It was peak time for Charlie. The place would have been packed. She took a step closer.  
  
"Look Miss.You have to stay back."  
  
She stared at the flames with tears streaming down her face. She prayed that most of the customers got out, Charlie, Frank the curtain guy, Flora her waitress friend.  
  
Her heart stopped at one name that crossed her mind.  
  
"Severus.. "  
  
She whispered his name praying that he too was late, that he didn't make it tonight, praying that he wasn't in the ruins of the old pub.  
  
"Please be alive.. "  
  
~~~  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
NiteQueen: Ah, Sorry bout that, but I have a thing for cliffhangers. You just have to keep reading to find all the answers to your questions.. hehe.. evil me.. I know.  
  
Magdellin: LOL.. well, now that I finished Ward. I have much more in my head swimming around. I have more of this story coming up.. keep reading.  
  
J.S. Sumner: Sorry about being late, but I've been working on other projects. I have much more of this story on tap, more will be up soon, Promise! About Dumbledore entrance, you will have to just wait, my dear.. hehe. . I love cliffies.. keep reading.  
  
Thanks all.. and don't forget to review!  
  
Blessed Be!  
  
RWH 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Jessica Weaver and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.R.  
  
This is a bit more interesting turn of events.  
  
RWH  
  
***  
  
Fifteen  
  
Saturday/Sunday- London 4/26-27  
  
Jessica searched the area relentlessly for Severus for hours before the light of day brought her abruptly back to her senses. It was the mixture of the coming morning and the back pains soaring up and down her spine that was starting to slow her down. The baby obviously didn't like this kind of activity and her frantic searching was doing nothing to help. She couldn't find hide or hair of Severus and her pulse was racing in terror of what she might discover at some point.  
  
She had been fortunate enough to talk to several policemen, but they didn't, or couldn't, tell her anymore. She had watched in complete silence as the body bags were taken out of the smoldering building, one at a time. Each opaque plastic bag zipped up completely to cover-up the burnt bodies and hiding any distinguishing features that could have identified Severus. Her face paled even more at the thought of one of them being her lover.  
  
Okay.. This rising panic wasn't helping. She had to think.  
  
She tore her eyes away from the carcasses being extracted and looked about her surroundings. Most of the people she had spoken to were gone and the others were slowly dispersing into their housing losing interest in the fiasco now that the fire had burned out.  
  
She had to think here, had to pull herself together.  
  
She slid down a wall and closed her eyes taking deep calming breaths as she waited for the pain in her back to subside. In her oblivion, she did not notice that ashes from the wall soaked into her damp back, soaking into the material of her blouse as she settled against the cool stone. Nothing could have budged her from that spot at that moment in time.  
  
Severus  
  
She looked up at the brightening sky and let a few tears fall unceremoniously down her cheeks. What if he was in the fire? What if he was now lost to her and the baby? God! What was she going to do if that was possible?  
  
No!  
  
She felt her pulse quicken in that one thought, She refused to believe that fate could be that evil. To give her a taste of what she had been seeking her entire life and to have it forcibly yanked from her grasp.  
  
No, that was NOT going to happen. Severus had to be alive. He just didn't know.. about..  
  
She stood back to her feet and frowned as a thought came to her mind. If Severus was alive, and he had heard of the fire, he would have been searching for her as well. Since she hadn't seen him then it meant one of two things. One, He was either one of the bodies burned to ashes inside or two.. He hasn't shown up yet and didn't know about the fire. She closed her eyes desperately hoping the latter would be the answer.  
  
She refused to let herself believe that he was one of the bodies being pulled out of the building. In her head, she was frantically trying to dispel the awful image that kept creeping into her brain. The image of his body, dead and burned lying inside the building ruins. The image unfortunately refused to budge and she felt her stomach lurch, rushing to a corner she doubled over, upbringing whatever she had for dinner last night. Heave after heave didn't relieve her of her terror of losing Severus.  
  
No, he had to still be alive. Their baby needed him. She needed him.  
  
Leaning against the cold wall for support, she glanced back at the charred building. Fading smoke swirled into the rapidly lightening sky along with her hopes. Every second brought a deeper fear and every moment brought her further into fatigue  
  
In the gathering daylight, the crowd thinned, departing back into their homes once the excitement wore off. Losing interest when apparently, no bodies were coming out of the rubble anytime soon. Once the smoke cleared only a few rag-a-bouts lingered to watch the clean up.  
  
Slowly as if in a dream, Jessica made her way back to her building. All her muscles and joints were aching, screaming for a hot cleansing bath. The smell of ash and smoke enveloped over her, feeling sure that she looked like an old fashioned chimney sweep. At least she felt like one.  
  
She dragged herself up the stairs to her flat, her fear for Severus was so far at the foremost part of her mind that nothing seemed out of place until she stood before her door and it hit her in the face. The shock barely registering, stopping her dead in her tracks. Her tired brain barely registering the padlock on her door.  
  
"What. the. hell?"  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as a new fear descended into her soul.  
  
"Oh no, not this too."  
  
Reaching out to test the strength of the lock, she glanced up and down the hall. Someone locked her out of her apartment. In her head, she knew why, but not today of all days, not now.  
  
She turned on her heel and walked back down the flight of stairs to the superintendent's office intending to beg for another week. One more week was all she needed to get a new job and get her life back on track with or without Severus. A pang entered her heart at the thought that Severus may not be around but she had to squelch that thought for now, right now she had another crisis to get through before she allowed herself to fall apart completely.  
  
A reverberating echo rang out as she knocked loudly on the door of the Super's office. She tapped her feet in agitation until the door was opened and the stocky build of Mr. Wiltington opened it up. She noticed the toothless satisfied grin on his face causing what little hope she had come crashing down to her toes. Somehow, she didn't think she would get the leniency she needed.  
  
"Someone padlocked my door." She started pointing up the stairs.  
  
"You are three months late in your rent, Miss. Wheeler."  
  
"I did pay you for January, Mr. Wiltington. surely."  
  
"That was for January, Miss. Wheeler, It is currently April. I believe I have been lenient enough over the months, but I can not be anymore."  
  
"I only need one more week, Mr. Wiltington.I swear to you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Wheeler, I have given you all the time I can. I can not allow you to continue living here rent-free. Furthermore, with your place of employment burning down last evening, I know you will not be able to pay any time soon."  
  
Her face paled as she realized she was now homeless.  
  
"What about my things?"  
  
"I will be keeping them as collateral until you pay for your back rent."  
  
"I need my things.please.let me just get."  
  
"No. I'm sorry, but I can not allow you to enter the room any longer."  
  
"But."  
  
"They will be held until you pay up."  
  
With that, Mr. Wiltington shut the door shut on her face leaving her standing alone in the hall.  
  
"Fucking GREAT!"  
  
She shouted to the closed door and stormed outside into the coming morning.  
  
Okay.Things couldn't get any worse, could it?  
  
Right now, she had all day to find two things. First a place to sleep for the upcoming nights, and with the few pounds she had on her, that was going to be hard. Second, she needed another job, A.S.A.P.  
  
Pulling her jacket around her she stepped out onto the sidewalk and walked off.  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
Snape Lover: I don't wish to leave you hanging either.keep reading I have more coming soon.  
  
Mother-In-Law: Oh, Gods no, I would not have her show up at a revel I like this character too much. She goes through enough in this story as it is. Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I appreciate it very much.  
  
Magdellin: I will eagerly await your return to see how you liked the update. I held off a few more extra days just for you.:D.(Just a bit of brown-nosing there) Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
someone28: LOL.. Sorry Hon, I have this little problem with cliffies.. I love them.but keep reading.  
  
Cathryne: My faithful reader and sister, from one cliffhanger to another.BRAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Oh.I'd much rather it be hugs than hits.BTW!  
  
J.S. Sumner: Girl! I always look forward to your reviews. This one was no exception. I was on the floor laughing my ass off. Now, Honey, you know I hate to make ANYONE upset, so put that little wand away. You REALLY don't want to hurt me, RIGHT? (Just a little bit of Imperio there) Good, now.just hold on to your seat the ride it going to get just a little.. Bit... Bumpy.. Hehe! As for that OTHER little fic I have going.. It was something I did a while back and forgot about it. Just happened to have rediscovered it and decided to post it. Hope it keeps you interested as well.. Love you Too! :D :D  
  
Fancy: Oh, keep reading, oh precious one.. You have MUCH to learn of this story.  
  
dizmius: Oh, Indeed.. You just Gotta love Sevvy!!!!!!  
  
NiteQueen: Conniving? Me? Hehe.well, maybe just a bit. Yeah, Fate is a Fickle Female.isn't she?  
  
Please don't forget to review!  
  
Blessed Be!  
  
RWH 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Jessica Weaver and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.R.  
  
Things go from bad to worse.  
  
RWH  
  
***  
  
Sixteen  
  
Sunday afternoon- 4/27  
  
Severus Snape aparated a few blocks down from The Naked Lady pub. He had fully intended on going to see Jessica last night but after returning from the revel he had fallen into a deep exhausted sleep and didn't wake up all night. Whatever had occurred at the party had him so tired that nothing woke him up from the sleep of the dead. If others thought he was a vampire, then trying to wake him up last night they would have been sure of it. Nothing could have rose him from that slumber. It didn't matter that it was night and not morning. Others still would have associated it to the sleep of the dead. That's how out he was.  
  
He gathered his cloak around him and stepped around the corner immediately stopping dead in his tracks at the image baring into his retina.  
  
The Naked Lady was nothing but charred remains.  
  
"Oh, Shit!" Severus rushed towards the smoldering ruins with a pain of dread rushing through his body. He felt his throat close up as he stared in disbelief at what was left of the building. What was once a life giving essence of drink and merriment was now a total wreck, beams were laying in abandon from where the ceiling used to be, the walls, charred and black, laid across what used to be the bar area. Stunned he looked around seeing no one about, no police, no Charlie, and no by-passers. No one to explain what happened.  
  
"Jessica." The one name slipped from his tongue as he turned on his heels and sprinted to her apartment. His mind raced in fear as he rounded another corner to her building.  
  
"Gods, no.. not Jessica."  
  
He frantically recanted repeatedly to himself as he sprinted up the stairs of her building, taking then three at a time in his hurry. He stopped at her door and saw the padlock barring his entrance. Without thinking he pulled his wand and waved it at the primitive lock.  
  
"Alohamora!"  
  
The lock obediently came off and fell into his hand allowing him to walk in to see the place exactly as he remembered it.  
  
"Jessica?"  
  
He called out but got no answering response.. He moved quickly around seeing that nothing looked to be disturbed. His glance swept over the table noticing, with a fear of realization, that her workbag was gone. She had always dropped it on the table when she got home after work. The bag missing only meant one thing.  
  
"She was at work during the fire."  
  
He sank down on her sofa with a heavy heart. It was as quiet as a tomb and that sent shivers down his spine chilling his blood to the bone. He let his eyes drift over the tiny flat seeing her everywhere. Her twinkling laughter as she talked with him into the night, the way her eyes lit up when they made love, watching her cooking breakfast for him in that joke of a room she called a kitchen. The domesticity of it all, which was what he would miss more than anything.  
  
There had to be a chance.  
  
The thought of her in the building as it burnt down was too much for him to take and he stood up once more stalking to the door. Surely, they had a hospital nearby. Maybe she was alive. There had to be a chance that she was. Fate couldn't be as cruel as to allow him to find the love of his life and lose her in barely two months  
  
To love and to lose..  
  
"NO!" He wasn't about to think that way.. not yet. She had to be alive.  
  
He looked down into his hand, realizing for the first time that he still had the lock clenched in his hand. His brow furrowed in thought.  
  
Now why was her door locked up?  
  
He stepped back through the entrance of her apartment and gazed at the padlock in puzzlement. His mind rapidly going over the possibilities of why there was a lock on her door. There hadn't been one there before that he could remember. She had always used her door key. He was sure this was a new addition.  
  
Something else was going on here. With a swish of his cloak he headed back down to see the superintendent.  
  
Nearly flying down the stairs he stopped before the noted door and pounded on it until the door finally opened and a man peered out at him with skeptical eyes and a nervous demeanor.  
  
"Yeah? What do ya want? I have no rooms for rent."  
  
"I wish to know the whereabouts of Miss Wheeler."  
  
"How the hell should I know?" The man shrugged in answer and made to shut the door, but Severus stuck his foot in the door to stop it from slamming shut.  
  
"There is a lock on her door."  
  
"I know, I put it there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The man gave him a glare and a nudge at the other man's foot.  
  
"Non payment of back rent if you must know."  
  
"Non.. " Severus frowned, he had no idea that she was having financial problems. Why in God's name didn't she say anything to him? "How far is she behind?"  
  
"Three months, not including this month."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Like I said buddy, I don't know. I kicked her out early this morning. Look out on the streets."  
  
Severus snarled and clenched his wand under his cloak. This man was really starting to make him mad.  
  
"You just.. tossed her out? Just like that?" Relief rested behind his clouded anger in the knowledge that she was here this morning. She had escaped the fire somehow.. miraculously. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind temporarily until he could indulge in absolute delight.  
  
"Look, I'm in a business, I can't just let non-payers live here rent free. I have to make a living too, you know."  
  
Severus closed his eyes and sighed. He hated to admit it but he did make sense.  
  
"What if her rent was paid up? Can she come back?"  
  
"No, I don't think she would be welcomed, there have been people here this morning looking for her."  
  
"People? Who?"  
  
"Weird people, dressed like you, and the people from immigrations. Her VISA ran out a few weeks ago. They want to send her back to the states." The super continued to answer his questions a bit confused as to why he didn't just slam the door in the weirdo's face, foot notwithstanding.  
  
"And what will become of her things?"  
  
"If she doesn't pay up soon, I will sell them."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Severus pulled out a bag and handed it to him.  
  
"I think you will find this sufficient enough for what she owes you. I will go and get her things."  
  
The Super took the bag and opened it his eyes widening at the amount of gold coins he saw inside.  
  
"Hell buddy, you don't want a flat do you?"  
  
"In 'THIS' hell hole? I could buy this dump and have it paved to the ground by Monday." Severus threatened and turned to storm back up to her flat leaving the man gawking after him.  
  
Back up in her flat he looked around and produced his wand from his inner pocket. Swishing and flicking until every item was reduced in size and placed into her only suitcase, which he then proceeded to reduce and slip it into his pocket.  
  
With a final glance around he turned to the door only to see the Super watching him with wide, scared eyes.  
  
"You are a stupid.. stupid.. man!"  
  
The man took a step back as he saw Severus shivering in barely repressed anger. As the cloaked man raised his long wooden rod at him Wiltington turned on his heal and ran. His mind screaming in terror at what he had just seen and what was about to be done to him.  
  
"Obliviate!"  
  
Wiltington felt a bolt of heat and he was flung into the wall, hard. The bolt of light from the strange man's wand hit him smack in the back and knocked him headlong into the wall opposite the flat.  
  
"Hope that hurt, you son of a bitch!" Snape snarled turning and leaving the man unconscious on the floor.  
  
The man could rot in hell for all he cared, right now he had business to attend to. Jessica was out there somewhere.alone and homeless.he had to find her.  
  
Somehow.  
  
~~~  
  
Acknowledgments and A/N's  
  
Fancy: Well as you have already read, no he's NOT dead. So dry those eyes. Things are going to get a bit worse before they get better, but keep reading.  
  
J.S. Sumner: Uh.sorry about that, but I tend to stop where I see a break point. Not trying to make you a wreck. I love ya girl. Wouldn't want to upset you, but.come on.really now.don't you love the suspense? I'm sorry for taking so long to get this one up, but I have had some problems with this old piece of.**** at any rate. I hope you like this part. I look forward to your next review. :D Lupin? Would you really? Ohhhh.maybe I will wait a while longer for my next post.just for that.delicious.threat.  
  
Someone28: Here you go.enjoy!  
  
NuttyGirl: Malfoy will be back, but not for a few more chapters. Keep reading. You're Goddess OL mother commands it! hehe  
  
Magdellin: Hey! *checks Snape's head* now no rough stuff. Poor guys been through enough don't you think? LOL  
  
Cathryne: I'm writing more on this.stay tuned.  
  
NiteQueen: How dare I? Oh come on.I DARE! Hehehehehehehe. Don't worry Im sure she has a case full of TUMS!  
  
~~~  
  
Please don't forget to review!  
  
Blessed Be!  
  
RWH 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Jessica Weaver and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.R.  
  
RWH  
  
***  
  
Seventeen  
  
Monday 4/28  
  
The afternoon sun blazed down on the woman as she moved slowly up and down the streets. Her face and clothes covered with the ashes of the fire from the previous two days. She felt hot and tired, longing for a nice hot bath to soak in. Two days she has been wandering, two nights she had found herself camping down for the night under the starry sky. Thank God that the nights have been clear and the rains have miraculously held off. It was bad enough that she had to live her life in this way. Pneumonia would not be a welcomed illness at this time in her life. Right now, it wouldn't be wise to catch something. She had to keep her head about her and think.  
  
Jessica wondered the street homeless with nowhere she could go, no one she could turn to. To her dismay, she had no idea of how to get in touch with Severus. She couldn't find any of her so called friends and her co-workers were MIA, either killed in the fire or still to out of it from the horrible experience to answer her phone calls.  
  
Charlie, Flora, Candace, Sera.  
  
So many people that she thought was close friends, that she had no idea if they were alive or not. They continued to flitter in her brain. She wished she could just get in touch with one of them but her money was running out. She didn't have the extra to keep trying to ring them up to find out. She had to start watching every dime because she had no idea how long she would be destitute.  
  
Desperate  
  
Abhorrently alone  
  
She thought of her friends again and sighed. Fly by night friends, her mother would have called them. Merely friendly acquaintances that she knew but weren't real friends at all. The reality of that sunk in last night as she was going through her purse for loose change. She had never been invited over to any of their homes so she didn't know their families, so the idea of actually getting in touch with them to see if they were all right was near to impossible. She had no idea where to start looking other than going back to the sight of the burned out pub. And *that* she didn't want to go anywhere near again. It held to many memories for her to deal with at this time. She *could* go and try to talk more reason into Mr. Wiltington, but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to put what little dignity she had left through that tribulation.  
  
Dignity, what a laugh, she had no more dignity left. If she did, she would stop her wanderings and feed herself and the baby. Stop wallowing in this self-pity that she tried not to acknowledge but slapped her face every time her stomach rumbled or her feet cramped from all the walking.  
  
Thinking about the pain in her feet she sighed and found a bench where she promptly flung herself down on and leaned back into the hard wooden surface letting her head fall back over the back of it. Setting her dance bag down beside her she closed her eyes against the blaring mid afternoon sun but kept her hands over the bag protectively. It and its contents were her only possessions now and she had to watch out for it. Her only change of clothing was the red mini that she packed that last morning for work. Not something that she could actually use in the real world, well, at least in the daylight hours. Walking the streets in the evenings, yes.but not for respectable work. She seriously doubted that she would ever see her things again. Not that she cared, really. Her only fear was in not ever seeing Severus again.  
  
She sighed thinking about the nice comfortable sweat suits that sat waiting for her in her tiny little apartment, the nice hot shower and shampoo that she longed for.  
  
Damned self pity again.  
  
She sat upright and set her expression in a grim but determined state. She had to do something constructive something to get her motivated again. An idea to get that fire burning under her ass and get her brain back into gear. She was terrified, yes, but being homeless didn't scare her too much. There were always shelters she could go to to clean up, to get some fresh clothing. Used clothing they may be, but at least clean enough for her to do some proper job hunting.  
  
So being homeless didn't frighten her as much as it should. It was the part about being in her condition and alone, with no sign of Severus. *That* terrified her more than the worry of where she was going to sleep or what she was going to eat that day.  
  
She still had no idea if he was safe or what, if he had somehow escaped the fire and was actually looking for her.  
  
Her face paled as she thought once more that he had no idea if she was in the fire or not. For all he knew she would have been at work. He wouldn't have had any idea that she was running late that day and had missed being in the building as it went up.  
  
He may have already thought her as being.. dead. If that were the case then he wouldn't be looking for her at all.  
  
She bit her lip to stop the tears from coming. That simply couldn't be the case. He would know, somehow that she was still alive, just as she knew.she absolutely *knew* that he was. There was no shred of evidence that he was dead, no body, no feelings of remorse or acceptance in her head or heart. If he were gone, she would be able to feel it.. inside.. somehow.  
  
If it weren't for the baby she would have given up and flown back home, back to America, back to her family with her tail between her legs. But she couldn't.  
  
Not now  
  
Severus had to know about the baby. She had to find some way of telling him. She had planned on telling him on the night of the fire. That damned fire put a stopper on that idea. Now her only chance is to find that school he taught at. Problem with that one was that, try as she might, she could not recall the name of it. She was sure that at some point in their conversations he had mentioned it by name. She just had to jog her memory to recall it.  
  
Ugh.. what was it?  
  
Her face crumpled as the name of the school flatly refused to come to her. She knew they discussed it on a few occasions, but why in God's name could she not remember it now? It was like the name was on the tip of her tongue but refused to meet up with the actual thinking part of her brain. The neurons or whatever they were called weren't snapping or meeting up like they were supposed to do in the actual thinking process.  
  
Finally, she threw her hands in the air in disgust then set her mind on a different path. If she couldn't figure it out one way, change the way you were thinking.  
  
Don't get lost, just change the location where you were going.  
  
Second idea, always have a back up plan, her father used to say. So, she closed her eyes to concentrate, trying to remember another place Severus had talked to her about.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
A Cauldron  
  
There was a bar he once mentioned.. *something*.. Cauldron. She remembered him using that word because she thought it was odd that he had mentioned calling his beakers cauldrons as well.  
  
He had this thing for witchy things obviously.  
  
"Okay, That's it. I just have to find a phone directory that's al. He's bound to show up there at some point." She draped her dance bag over her shoulder and made her way back towards the way she came. First she had to go to a shelter and get something hot to eat, a hot shower and finally something clean to wear.  
  
Then she can start looking for the bar. There had to be a telephone listing somewhere.  
  
It was, after all, a public place and all public places had phones.  
  
~~~  
  
Acknowledgments and A/N's  
  
Aviatrix: Hey, thanks for the offer. I'm doing a few other fics that I would love for you to beta. As soon as I get them up to where I want them I will send them your way. Thanks a lot, Hon!  
  
J.S. Sumner: Grow weary of Snape? *Gasp* NEVER! Not that I would turn down Lupin, but I would first have to shoo Severus out of my bed first and that just ISN'T going to happen. LOL. I didn't want the super to be to evil but hell, I couldn't turn that down. He's a prick and I guess I had to write him as one. Oh well, he got what he deserved. I have all the answers to your questions honey, but unfortunately, they are chapters away. You will just have to keep reading to see how they find each other again. And as for that *other* fic.. LOL.. I can honestly say they are not the ONLY ones I have going. I think I have about five active stories going at this time. LOL.. some will be posted.. others not. But hell, least I enjoy writing them. Blessed Be!  
  
Nuttygirl: Don't worry, he will find out all about the baby, but not for some time yet. Keep reading Muchacha!  
  
Keneez: Time well spent I assure you.  
  
The-Potions-Mistress1: The Super got what was coming to him.that's the important thing.  
  
NiteQueen: LOL.. and this story keeps me from doing my housework on my rare days off, but what the hell. JUST SAY NO! Keep reading and writing.. that's what I need my time for, who needs a clean home? Hehe  
  
Cathryne: Ohhh.. Alan can do whatever he wants to with me with that voice. And more angst coming up, keep reading sis!  
  
~~~  
  
Please don't forget to review!  
  
Blessed Be!  
  
RWH 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Jessica Weaver and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.R.  
  
RWH  
  
~~~  
  
***  
  
Eighteen  
  
Monday 4/28  
  
Severus sat in his empty classroom hunched over his desk, going over some papers before him. The papers that needed to be graded from the last class sat off to the side, forgotten. Something else held his strict attention, something of more importance to him than marking grades. That something, he hoped, would help in his search for Jessica.  
  
There was nothing was more important than finding her.  
  
He was knee deep in remorse for neglecting her. Neglecting to notice that she was in financial trouble, to see that she was obviously forced to sing in a dark and dreary nightclub for her money. If he were as shallow as that, some would think that all he thought she had to offer him was what lay between her legs.  
  
If that were true, then the world was right, he was indeed a bastard. He knew some would see it that way if they knew about her, but no one did, not even Albus Dumbledore knew she existed. She was his greatest secret. Not that he was embarrassed that she was a muggle. He was scared for her health if she was ever found out. His love for her could be the cause of her death and if that ever happened, he would follow her into the great beyond because then, nothing would be worth living for. It wasn't just the weekly physical thing with her. Sure the physicality of their relationship was satisfying but that was only the tip of the iceberg. Their relationship was far more than just a weekly shagfest.  
  
But if he thought about it, what really bothered him wasn't what the others would think of him. What he was most worried about was the thought that she, of all people, thought that was all he sought in her, as just a weekly release of sexual frustration. Which it wasn't at all. True that he never wanted to leave her bed when they were together, but they did talk, a great deal. They did do other things than make love. Other physical things, walks, movies even a cute picnic once by the lake. It was very nice.  
  
And he did love her, more than he ever thought he could or would. His life had never been a walk in the park and he had almost given up on ever finding someone like her to want to spend the rest of his life with. The fact that she was a muggle didn't bother him anymore. In his view, the wizarding world will have to learn to accept the muggles. He had heard of some distant rumors of Muggles coming to live in various wizarding communities and he had hoped that he and Jessica would become a part of that New World order.  
  
He and Jessica, living happily ever after in Hogsmeade or perhaps Legerdemain, two of the wizarding world's main communities in England. That would be his heart's desire. To be able to come home to her every evening and not have to trust the floo system to see her once a week. It was never a trustworthy form of transportation.  
  
He sighed as his fingers traced the words and symbols on the page before him. He did have one major concern however, when it came to her. He worried about her reaction when he finally did tell her just what he was. Hopefully she didn't go running away, screaming.  
  
He shook his head to rid himself of that thought and glanced to the pile of objects next to the desk. He had many of her things present and he had hoped that with this particular location spell he could narrow down the places she could be.  
  
Her objects tingled with her identity, her personality and he could feel her steady heartbeat within them. Surely, one of these objects would eventually lead him to her.  
  
Where ever she is he hoped that she was safe.  
  
An hour later he had his head bent back over the papers looking for the mistake that blocked the location charm, when his attention was drawn to a rustling in the fireplace. He lifted his head and snarled as a man emerged from the flames.  
  
"Lucius." He spat standing to his feet.  
  
"Ah, Severus, I'm glad I caught you. I thought you would be with a class this morning, did you cancel?"  
  
"If it was any of your concern I would answer, but it isn't. What are you doing here, Lucius? I'm sure Draco's last letter to you were all informative."  
  
Lucius laughed and came over to look over his shoulder at the parchment.  
  
"A location spell? Just whom are you trying to find my friend? Certainly not that muggle girlfriend of yours." He spoke the word 'muggle' as if it bit his tongue coming out. "I'm sure she is long gone by now. You deserve so much better than a muggle whore."  
  
Severus's hands clenched into a fist and with a yell flung it with all his might right across the blond man's chin sending the blond to the ground with a crash.  
  
"What do you know of her? What did you do with her?" Severus bellowed looming over him in a glorious rage.  
  
Lucius grinned up into the furious man's eyes rubbing his chin. "There's the old Severus I know.. the vile and angry demon that hates all."  
  
"TELL ME!" He roared and pulled his wand placing it directly in front of the man's face where he couldn't ignore the glowing tip.  
  
Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow at the wand that now was stuck direct in his face. "I did nothing with her. I don't know where she is."  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
"I don't KNOW! I just destroyed her place of work, where she is or went after that I have no idea, nor do I care."  
  
"Why?" Severus leaned over and lowered the wand to his throat pushing the tip into his Adam's apple.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you do that? Destroy her work?"  
  
Lucius grinned despite the threatening wand. "You were getting to lax, Severus. You were starting to go soft. It was way too easy to drug you at the revel. It was easy to get the information all about her. Where she worked, where she lived, what she.. liked.. in bed."  
  
Severus growled and pressed his wand into the man's throat harder remembering the Super's words about strangely dressed visitors looking for her.  
  
"You went to her apartment, didn't you?"  
  
Lucius's eyes narrowed. "Yes, we did, but unfortunately she wasn't home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We just wanted a taste of her. See what had enraptured you so much."  
  
Severus leaned down and snarled angrily. "I will kill you if anything happens to her or if I find out that you DID visit her and have her somewhere."  
  
Lucius chuckled and sat up pushing against the threatening wand. "If I did then we wouldn't be in this position, now would we my friend. YOU would be the one begging for mercy at the end of MY wand."  
  
"You are lucky I'm in a generous mood to let you live." He spat removing his wand from the man's throat. "LEAVE, and bother me no more. I will never come to another revel so don't ask, ever again."  
  
Lucius rose to his feet rubbing at his neck glaring at his friend.  
  
"You amaze me, Severus, choosing a muggle whore over your own brethren. What are you going to do in the future? Does she know who and what you are? Do you think she will be able to accept you? Or do you plan on going and living with her in her world? I don't think you can handle it old man. And I seriously don't think a muggle can handle ours. Think about it, Severus, old friend. Think carefully about how this will effect both of you. End it now, while you still can."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
Lucius moved over to the fireplace and pulled a tin of Floo powder from his cloak  
  
"Life can get much worse for her.. and for you.. if you don't."  
  
Severus snarled and raised his wand to attack but Lucius calmly climbed into the fireplace and called out.  
  
"Malfoy Manor." And he was gone.  
  
Severus dropped his wand and sank to the floor.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
~~~  
  
Author's notes and Acknowledgements:  
  
Someone28: She will, but it will take some time.  
  
Canadian Honey Girl: Hope this part works for you  
  
J.S. Sumner: Oh my goodness, honey.What can I say but.Sorry? I will try to do better in future, Promise. Just don't yell anymore. I'm gonna cry.sniff. Well, anyway.here's my defense. LOL.Severus has never been in love and has no idea what to do or how to go about it. So, needless to say, he's winging it. But.hopefully after you read this chapter you will see that he has realized his shortcoming and will be trying to work through them. So don't count him out just yet. Give him a chance to prove himself to himself, and to her. And you are lucky you get four pages from me at all. LOL.between working and real life I don't get much time for writing. But I did manage to get a few more extra pages here, JUST FOR YOU! Love ya anyway, even if you write angry!  
  
Cathryne: It will be some time before they meet up. But I swear it will be good.  
  
Szelij: Ah, Thanks Hon.I'm glad you think so!  
  
~~~  
  
Please don't forget to review!  
  
Blessed Be!  
  
RWH 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Jessica Weaver and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.R.  
  
I know this one is a very short chapter, but the best ones are coming up. Trust me on this one. They are soon to get together again.  
  
RWH  
  
~~~  
  
***  
Nineteen  
  
Friday 5/2  
  
Jessica sat on a corner sipping at a canned soda. She appeared to those that pass her to be aloof and at ease in her surroundings but for those who took a moment more to look into her eyes, saw a woman with a more acute and vivid form of awareness. She was indeed, aware of everything and everyone around her. Thankfully, no one stopped long enough to talk to her. No one wanted to chat with a dirty, homeless person, no matter how aloof she appeared to be and she was grateful for that because she was on a look out for someone else and didn't want to be distracted.  
  
She ran a finger through her hair and groaned as she felt the tangles. It would take months to get rid of all the filth on her, and it was only a week since the fire happened. Wonder how bad she would feel after two weeks. She shivered at that thought and ran a hand over her face, which also felt a bit gritty. She felt like a common street urchin although she did have on clean clothes from the shelter, but even clean clothes didn't make her feel any cleaner. The showers at the shelter weren't the safest place to be alone in so she didn't regularly bathe. But only taking to it at odd times when she knew others would be in the middle of something else or when the mothers were in with their children. She didn't trust to be anywhere near some of the men that she met in the dreary place.  
  
She took another sip of her soda and reached into her bag to see how much cash she had left over. Not much, what little bit of money she had was really starting to dwindle down into pocket change. If she didn't find a job soon she would be in real deep trouble. Her biggest problem was her Visa expired and no one wanted to hire someone without a permanent address except for things that she refused to provide. She may be homeless but she wasn't easy.  
  
Thankfully, the shelter did provide two hot meals a day provided that you volunteer for duties occasionally. Which she did. She scrubbed floors, washed dishes and did occasional babysitting as the children's mothers went in search of work as well.  
  
She caressed her stomach affectionately. For her baby's sake, she would get through this. It was still so early in the pregnancy that one couldn't tell that she was with child, but she could feel something there almost like a deep inner presence. Like it was trying to reach out and communicate somehow. It was hard to explain, but she was more aware of it inside of her with every day. Like it had an aura, a powerful feeling of something, something she couldn't put her finger on.  
  
It was like when she was with Severus. There was just this overriding feeling of.security.  
  
Severus, where are you? We need you.  
  
She leaned back into the steps taking on an air of casualty while simultaneously watching the area around her. Her old apartment was just up the block and her old burned out pub was just around the corner. 'The Naked Lady's' remains were in the midst of being cleared away. The debris was disappearing by the minute. She watched as trucks hauled away the burnt lumber one by one. A heavy heart thudded in her chest as she watched her memories get carried away with the rubble.  
  
That building would be burnt into her mind and soul for the rest of her life. It was the first place she had found work when she arrived in this country. It was where she had made what few friends she had in the city and it was there that she had met and fell in love with Severus.  
  
She closed her eyes as another truck rolled by and the image of Severus came to her vision. She had hoped that he would somehow come by this location today. This was Friday, almost a week since the pub burnt to the ground. She watched the streets, hopeful. Hopeful, Severus would come by.  
  
Please, come by.  
  
Her gaze settled suspiciously on two men as they wondered, more like staggered, up the street. The two looked as if they had just came from a night binge from the evening before and didn't realize that another day had passed in their drunken haze. They looked disheveled and dangerous and she didn't like the looks of them at all. She frowned when they stopped to look at her giving her the once over before lowering their heads to whisper to each other. She consciously crossed her arms across her breast as she watched them communicate with each other before one nodded and approached her reaching into his pocket.  
  
"How much?" He asked with a disgusting amused grin.  
  
She glared up into his dark eyes and gave him what she hoped was a scathing look.  
  
"For the both of us.two hours.how much?" The man tried again and indicated the other one standing on the sidewalk swaying slightly.  
  
"More than you could ever afford." She snapped harshly.  
  
"You'd be surprised what I can afford. How much?" He reached out to touch her hair and she snapped back out of his reach causing him to chuckle then frown at her harsh voice.  
  
"Fuck off. Go find yourself a real whore."  
  
The men exchanged looks and the shorter man shrugged. The man before her replaced his jingling bag back into his pocket before giving her a sheepish look.  
  
"Apologies."  
  
She shrugged and turned her attention from them only watching them in her peripheral vision as they did what she suggested.  
  
They fucked off.  
  
Remus and Sirius continued down the road not even recognizing the filthy woman from that fateful day, just barely over a month ago when they drug a fighting Severus behind them into the muggle pub. That was the first and only time they ever saw her. They didn't even consider that the woman they had just propositioned for sex was the same woman that Severus was desperate to find. It just didn't enter their mind as they moved on.  
  
Jessica watched the men tramp off and frowned. Getting to her feet she smoothed down the blouse she wore and with a look of determination took off walking. It was getting late and if Severus was going to show he would have been there by now. Sitting there wasn't accomplishing anything. She couldn't waste any more time waiting for someone that may never come back and she had someone else to think about now. She needed a job. She needed money, and most of all, she needed a permanent place to call home until the baby comes and then.  
  
She sighed before continuing with that thought. Then, maybe she would go back home, with her tail between her legs and listen as her parents tell her 'I told you so.' until the winter comes and goes for decades there after.  
  
She nearly tripped over a shoelace and paused at a corner to bend down and re-tie her shoes. A loud racket erupted from behind her but before she could react, she heard a yell and felt a shove. She attempted to reach out to brace for an impact but found her hands were still wrapped up in her shoelaces and her reflexes to slow to stop her from toppling forward. Before she knew it, she was falling headfirst into a hard looking brick wall.  
  
~~~  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements: Thank you all so much for your comments. They are very helpful.  
  
someone28 Wouldn't be true to myself if I ended this story to soon. I need more angst.but don't worry, they will find each other again  
  
J.S. Sumner: LOL, You are forgiven, only because I know EXACTLY how you feel about not being a morning person. I'm a complete bitch until around oneish. I'm glad that Severus punching Lucius made you happy. I know it mad me happy. As for Dumbledore, he will appear in the story in the next few chapters. And, Hum.Janette.I think I found the name of my NEXT heroine.hehe  
  
NiteQueen: It's all right. I understand how real life can be, school and family comes first. And Like I said to someone else, Albus will be making his appearance soon. Things will definitely be looking up for the couple.  
  
~~~  
  
Please don't forget to review!  
  
Blessed Be!  
  
RWH 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Jessica Weaver and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.R.  
  
RWH  
  
~~~  
  
***  
  
Twenty  
  
Saturday 5/10 Hogwart's dungeon  
  
"YES!"  
  
The object on the table brightened with an orange energy and a humming rose from the parchment beneath it.  
  
"You can do it.. come on.. show me." A husky voice whispered excitedly as he watched the object's reaction. The barrette twisted and turned on the paper as his eyes watched its movement, not daring to breathe to loudly.  
  
"Where is she.. "  
  
He could feel his heartbeat thudding in his chest. He was so close to locating her. He could feel it in his bones. This was it, this was the spell that was going to work, he was sure of it. As if feeling his excitement the gold barrette jumped and twisted one last time before coming to a rest on point. He looked closer.  
  
Pilmour and Turnhound, London  
  
He recognized the names as cross streets close to The Leaky Cauldron. Could she be so close as that?  
  
Not daring to hope too much, he grabbed his cloak pocketed the barrette and parchment and literally ran out of the door. He barely acknowledged Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sprout as he bolted past the startled teachers.  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore called out after him. "The students need.. "  
  
"NOT NOW!" Severus yelled back and ran.. bolted.. out of the door leaving his headmaster and the teachers looking after him in bemusement.  
  
"Well, looks like we are alone in our supervision of the students to Hogsmeade." The headmaster smiled and led the others on.  
  
"What do you suppose that was all about?" Minerva glanced back as she heard another door slam after the fleeing man."  
  
Albus quickly wrapped an arm around both witches' shoulders and led them on. "I'm sure whatever it is, he is quite capable of fixing it." Inside he smiled at the man's actions. He wasn't sure, but he had an idea what the problem was. If only Severus had come to him in the first place the poor man wouldn't be in such a sad state.  
  
"You know something, don't you Albus." Sprout gave him a raised eyebrow knowing that look on his face.  
  
"I know bits and pieces, nothing specific, nothing to get worried about, Ladies. Now, lets get the students around and into town."  
  
~~~~  
  
Severus ran all the way to the gate and without hesitation apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He appeared in a purposely darkened corner of the brick building and stepped out glancing around to assure himself that there were no Muggles to see him. Satisfied that he was alone, he moved out of the shadows keeping a wary eye out for anyone, unknown or known. It was imperative that no one saw him here today. It wouldn't pay to have Malfoy or one of his cronies to see him at this critical time. Tonight he had some serious work to do and he didn't want to be distracted. Noting that there was no one of consequence he gathered his cloak around him and headed to the pub.  
  
He paused just inside of the door and looked around not seeing anyone that he recognized he moved to the bar to have a word with the owner.  
  
"Tom." Severus leaned against the bar and the man at the bar approached him with a glass already filled with good brandy.  
  
"Severus, It's been a while, where have you been hold up lately?"  
  
"Busy, Tom.. " Severus took the drink and swirled the amber liquid around the glass before taking a sip. "I may need a room later.. "  
  
Tom looked nervously around and leaned in, whispering. "I've been warned not to help you, Severus."  
  
Severus scowled and pulled out his money pouch. "Last I heard you owned this Inn, Tom. Voldemort is dead, they have no hold over you or me anymore. Now, how much?"  
  
Tom sighed and looked about him again before holding out his hand for the money. "Five will work, just don't let anyone see you come in.. with anyone. The place has spies everywhere."  
  
Severus nodded faintly and withdrew the required amount and Tom retrieved a key from a cubbyhole and handed it to him. "Room number six, lower level, far down on the right.furthest away and opens onto the alley. Be careful, Severus, whatever you are doing. THEY are not liking it."  
  
Severus pocketed the key and turned around, glaring at anyone that looked at him. If any of them knew what he planned on, they would all ostracize him. With a nod to Tom, he swept out of the pub and into the street not seeing the small cleaning girl emerge from a side room strapping on an apron or feel the barrette spinning like mad in his pocket.  
  
~~~~  
  
Tom watched the man leave then looked towards the new girl and called her over.  
  
"Hey, Jess, There's three rooms upstairs to clean, three galleons each if you get them cleaned up before six."  
  
"No problem, I'll get to it immediately." She smiled up at the man and bent down to pick up her cleaning supplies. Three of their Galleons seemed to equal almost nine dollars to her. That would mean almost thirty dollars for the day. At least she would be able to eat and pay for a few nights' stay here.  
  
She found the stairs and made her way up to where she knew the rooms to be. It was simple work, but she took a fair amount of pride in it. Her parents would kill her if they could see what she was doing now. She chuckled at that thought, opened a door to one of the room, and entered. Even if it was just cleaning, she found it comforting that she had the job. She could just as easily still be on the streets or in the shelter instead of here with a roof over her head and three hot meals a day. She owed Tom a lot and was grateful that she had found this place, literally fell into it.  
  
She grinned as she recalled how she had discovered the mysterious Inn quite by accident last week. She thought that she was heading for a major headache after the unknown man shoved her from behind, unintentionally, causing her to lose her balance and fell, head long into a brick wall. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain but the next thing she knew she was sprawled on her hands and knees in the doorway of this place. She remembered looking around in open-mouthed amazement at the old looking pub and the oddly dressed people inside.  
  
"Muggle.. "  
  
"Woman.. "  
  
"Should not be here.. "  
  
She heard the whispers and ducked her head trying to shrink into herself. Under lowered lids she saw a pair of boots approach her and when she finally realized that the boots weren't going to move away she looked up and into the eyes of one of the strangest people she had ever seen.  
  
"Ah, are you lost miss?"  
  
"I.. Uh.. I was pushed.. I fell into a wall.. " She frowned wondering where that wall was now.  
  
The man smiled a toothless smile and reached out a hand of assistance to her, helping her to her feet. "You look tired, come in, sit down and have a hot bowl of soup."  
  
Her stomach growled noisily at the mention of food but she shook her head and stood shakily to her feet with his help.  
  
"No, no thank you. I.. can't afford it, but thank you." She gave the man a small smile and turned back to the door.  
  
The man placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her and turned her towards a table by a window.  
  
"I insist, you look like you can use a healthy meal."  
  
She sighed and allowed herself to be manhandled into a booth, but still wanted to refuse his offer of soup. "I can't.pay."  
  
"I didn't ask you if you could pay.do you wish for a bowl?"  
  
She took a deep breath and nodded. The man gave her another grin and pulled out a long stick of wood. She watched in silence as he muttered a word that sounded to her ears like 'ah-chee-oh' and 'soup' and to her utter astonishment, a bowl came flying towards him at an incredible rate. She shrieked and ducked her head, fearing that the bowl would crash on the table and burn them both. When she peeked up the man was looking at her with an apologetic look.  
  
"I apologize, I wasn't thinking.here." He placed the bowl before her and handed her a small loaf of bread and a spoon. "Eat."  
  
She watched him as he moved away then allowed her eyes to scan the room. Everyone was watching her with something like amusement in their eyes. They were an odd bunch of people. Everyone seemed to possess a similar long wooden stick. Some were carrying them, others had theirs near by within easy reach. Feeling conspicuous she stopped looking around and picked up the spoon. The soup did smell delicious and she was hungry. She scooted more towards the darker corner to avoid as many looks as she could before finally starting to eat.  
  
Tom moved back behind his counter and one man leaned forward.  
  
"Feeding Muggles now Tom?"  
  
The tall man shrugged and watched the woman eating. "The worlds have to combine sometime, what's one in this world more or less, Jack? Besides, I could never stop myself from helping helpless ladies.  
  
The man named Jack looked back at her and shook his head. "I don't know Tom, this could mean trouble for you.if Malfoy was around."  
  
"Well, he isn't.and what I do in my own establishment is NONE of his concern.or yours." Tom stated and with a flick of his wand cleaned the stack of glasses. He didn't see the look on the woman's face, her eyes widen in astonishment at the work of magic nor hear the gasp that escaped her lips.  
  
Jessica watched with the spoon halfway to her mouth as the glasses were, somehow.cleaned. What was this place? Where was she? She glanced out of the window and frowned. She knew the area, knew it well, but this place was new to her. She had never seen it before and from the way it looked it had to have been around for decades, if not centuries. Her eyes wandered to the door as it opened to let another cloaked man enter and her eyes widened at the name hanging on the shingle just outside.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron" She whispered. This was it. She would find Severus here she was sure of it.  
  
She put her spoon down with shaky hands and looked around. The tall man noticed her action and smiled at her, walking back to her table wiping his hands on a bar towel.  
  
"Finished?"  
  
She swallowed and nodded turning her gaze up to his. She reached out a hand to him. "My name is Jessie. Can I do anything, like clean up for you for payment.for the soup."  
  
The man smiled and studied her for a moment. She looked tired, and appeared to need some decent rest, but he had a feeling that this was a woman that preferred to work for her rewards. The other wizards would more than likely kill him with what was going through his mind at that moment but he pushed that thought aside and made a decision.  
  
"Deal.you clean up this room for the soup and we will talk about further employment following that." His hand connected with hers in a handshake of agreement.  
  
She smiled up at him feeling better already.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm Tom, I own this establishment. The only thing you need to know about working here, is.keep your head down and do not say anything of what you see or hear to anyone outside of this Inn."  
  
"Tom.Thank you, but.where exactly am I?"  
  
He tilted his head at the direction of the room. "Another world, Jesse.another world."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Severus walked for hours without any luck. The streets that the indicator pointed out were empty. Few were around and no one he had shown her picture to had seen her or remembered seeing her anytime in the past. He was beginning to grow weary and his heart was beginning to break in the acceptance that he might never see Jessica again.  
  
He walked heavily back to the Inn, the tiredness clearly evident in his face as he stepped through the door of the Leaky Cauldron. He nodded a silent acknowledgement to Tom and made his way up the steps to the room he paid for.  
  
The feeling of loneliness enveloped him and he fell into the mattress without undressing.  
  
"Jessica."  
  
In a room, below him.the woman in his mind was doing the same thing. Lying on her bed and sobbing softly.  
  
"Severus."  
  
~~~  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements: Thank you all so much for your comments. They are very helpful.  
  
Barrie: MUST.HANG.ON! "quote from Cliff Hanger of 'Between the Lions'" hehe.I love cliffhangers, makes things SO much more exciting.don'cha think?  
  
Emma-Kitty: Ah, I'm sorry, but you know how RL can be, HOWEVER. I have a nice vacation coming up so a lot will be accomplished then. Thank You.  
  
Cathryne: Aw, Thank you. I love you for taking the time from your busy schedule to review this little story. See you soon. Sis.  
  
NiteQueen: Oh, you think you know where this is going? Hum.and here I was thinking that I had it all up in my head.all along.must be a leakage somewhere. LOL.Lets see if we are on the same wavelength.  
  
Someone28: Ah, Well.I think this chapter will answer some of your questions  
  
~~~  
  
Please don't forget to review!  
  
Blessed Be!  
  
RWH 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Jessica Weaver and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.R.  
  
RWH  
  
~~~  
***  
  
Twenty-one  
  
Sunday 5/11  
  
The next morning emerged from the night, calm and clear, except for the now all too familiar unsettling of her stomach. Jessica awoke with yet another highly absurd and severe case of morning sickness. The feeling began at the pit of her stomach and just as a burning started up her esophagus she flung a hand over her mouth and quickly beat a hasty retreat to the lavatory. She barely managed to grab her robe before running out of her room and down the two doors to the bathroom. Throwing open the door she rushed over to the stool just in time to upheave all of her dinner from the night before. In her haste, she didn't notice the other startled occupant of the small water closet.  
  
Jessica moaned into the stool once the convulsions receded into soft hiccup and spittle. She leaned her forehead against the cool porcelain and reached up to flush the toilet only to hear a soft, worried voice from behind her.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"No." Jessica sighed and forced her arm to move to pull the rope to flush the stool. This caused the soft voice behind her to alter slightly, now sounding more like amusement to the sick-as-a-dog woman on the floor. She didn't know if she liked that amused tone.  
  
"How far along are you?" The voice asked and Jessica glanced up at the slender young woman hovering directly behind her.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Jessica grinned shyly and turned to sit on the floor too drained in spirit or energy to struggle to sit properly on the toilet.  
  
The woman smiled down at her and shook her head. "Not really, just an educated guess. How far?"  
  
"Seven weeks."  
  
"A bit early for morning sickness isn't it?" The young woman asked as she picked up a cloth and quickly stepped to the sink to douse it with cold water. Jessica watched as she wrung the excess water from the cloth before handing it over with a pleasing smile, or was it condescending?  
  
"Beats the hell out of me never been pregnant before." Jessica said shortly taking the damp cloth from her and vigorously wiped at her face. She could still feel the vomit clinging to her and scrubbed hard trying to remove what she could still feel clinging onto her nose and lips.  
  
Disgusting  
  
This was the part of pregnancy that she hated, the messy cleanups and clumsy feelings of pregnancy. If she were to ever go through this again, Lord, please kill her now.  
  
"Interesting, all the books that I've read on pregnancy clearly states that morning sickness normally starts around the eighth or ninth week." The young woman looked worried for a split second before shrugging her shoulders and merely watching while Jessica cleaned herself.  
  
"Books can be misleading." Jessica stated softly and tossed the now soiled cleaning cloth into the sink. She slowly rose to settle on the lid of the commode. "I find I am hardly your typical person and therefore normal laws don't apply to me."  
  
Jessica smiled up at the young woman taking in her immaculate dress and hair, only then, realizing that she must look a frightful mess. In an obvious attempt to right a few wrongs she quickly she ran her hands through her hair and down the front of her robe in some kind of attempt to straighten herself out and groaned as her hands encountered a very wet and very sticky goo. She looked down and wanted to cry at what she saw. She obviously didn't make it to the stool quickly enough as she glared down at the trail of vomit down the front of her plaid gown. "Oh great.My only clean nightgown."  
  
"Here, let me.. " The young woman pulled out her long stick and pointed it at her.  
  
"Not you too.. " Jessica sighed ogling the long stick of wood in the other woman's hand. If she weren't feeling so miserable, it would have been comical to her. "Does everyone in this establishment carry those things?"  
  
The young woman's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked the other woman over, really studying her for the first time.  
  
"You have no wand?"  
  
"No, Should I?"  
  
"You're.. not a witch?"  
  
Jessica laughed and shook her head as her brain automatically conjured up images of worty old hags riding broomsticks across the backdrop of a full moon. That image did make her chuckle. "God no. That's ridiculous."  
  
The young woman ignored her laughter. This newcomer was obviously ignorant of the ways here so she let that one pass. But the curiosity was eating away at her and she had to ask. "Then why are you here in the Leaky Cauldron? Last I heard, Muggles weren't allowed in."  
  
Jessica's eyes narrowed at the unfamiliar term but found her self answering anyway. "I was looking for someone and sort of.. fell.. into the place by accident. Tom, well, he helped me."  
  
"Did he? Well that's good. Tom's a good man. Here.. sit still." The woman waved her wand and muttered a few words and the next thing Jessica knew she was clean again.  
  
"Amazing." She whispered trailing a hand down the front of her robe finding no trace of left over roast beef. "I don't know how you all do it, but amazing."  
  
The woman chuckled and pocketed her wand. "Standard cleansing spell. I learned it my first year at Hogwart's."  
  
Jessica looked up at the mention of the name her mind ringing with absurd clarity.  
  
*THAT'S IT! *  
  
"Hogwart's? You go to.. Hogwart's?" She felt her mouth move and heard her voice but it felt like she was floating away from her body. Could it be?  
  
"Yes, I take it you've heard of the school then?" The woman's eyes narrowed in concern as she watched the other grow paler by the moment. "Are you all right?"  
  
Jessica waved off the question of concern impatiently and leaned forward, her eyed suddenly clearing and she desperately clutched onto hope. "I know.I think I know a teacher there."  
  
"Oh? Which one?"  
  
"Snape.. Severus Snape.. do you know him?"  
  
"I know him.. " Jessica didn't notice the drop of coldness that suddenly developed in the woman's voice.  
  
"Thank God! Can you, please, can you get a message to him? It's very important. I haven't been able to reach him for weeks."  
  
The woman studied her for a few moments before sighing deeply. In for a penny, in for a pound. She nodded in acquiesce but had to ask for her own curiosity. "I can get a message to him but how is it you know Professor Snape?"  
  
Jessica's hand hovered over her still flat stomach and the woman's eyes narrowed in realization her mouth opened in astonishment. "Oh, I see. He's the father?"  
  
Jessica simply nodded and feeling herself feeling much better stood up from the stool. She looked more closely at the other woman who seemed to be quite young and at this moment completely dumbfounded. "Are you all right?"  
  
The young woman simply shook her head and chuckled uneasily. "Yeah, sorry.. you just shocked me that's all. I never thought that, uh.Professor Snape had it in him."  
  
Jessica couldn't help but laugh at her words. "You'd be surprised what your *Professor* has inside of him. He's a great man."  
  
"Oh, I've no doubt about that. He's done so much for the wizarding world.I just never saw him as the.. uh.. father type. .or uh.. lover type either. I don't think any of us ever did."  
  
Jessica gave the young girl a once over and smiled letting the wizarding world comment slide past her for right now. "Then that's lucky for me, because if all the young ladies at this Hogwart's are as pretty as you, then I would never have gotten a chance with him."  
  
This caused the young woman to blush and a small smile dance across her face. "I don't think any of us would have him to tell you the truth." Jessica laughed at that followed by a chuckle from the young girl.  
  
"Again, lucky for me." Jessica and the girl struck up a short conversation as they walked back to her room so she could write out that short note.  
  
Severus, My love.  
  
I am at the Leaky Cauldron. Please come. We need to talk. It's very  
important.  
  
I love you.  
  
Jessica  
  
She reread the note over a couple of times. It seems so short although it was to the point. She had so much to tell him but didn't want to do it on paper. She wanted to see his face when she told him of his impending fatherhood. After another once through she sighed and folded the letter, handing it to the young woman whom stood waiting patiently. "Please see that he gets it. It's very important.. Miss.. ?" She paused suddenly realizing she didn't know the girl's name.  
  
"Granger, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hermione.. Thank you."  
  
Hermione smiled and pocketed the note, tucking it safely away in the confines of her cloak. "I'll make sure he gets it. I promise."  
  
Jessica sighed deeply in relief and sank onto the bed feeling the relief flowing through her. He was so close now that she could almost touch him. A feeling of lightness overcame her and she closed her eyes against the wave of dizziness. The unexpected wave enveloped her and she flopped over onto her side, letting the spell pass by with clenched eyes and teeth.  
  
"Are you all right? Do you need a Mediwitch?" Hermione looked a bit worried and stepped closer to the bed.  
  
"I'm fine, just a bit stressed out, but now everything is going to be fine.. everything is going to be fine.. " She whispered into the room. "We're both going to be fine.. Severus will come.. he will come."  
  
Hermione shook her head, doubtful that the man she knew would come. She couldn't imagine anyone being with the nasty, mean and cranky Professor Snape, let alone have his baby. This woman was obviously deep in trouble and even more deeply distressed over something, maybe something more than her baby.  
  
"What is your name, in case he asks?"  
  
"Jessica Wheeler. He will know me. Just give him the note."  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded. "All right, I'm heading back now. He should have it within the hour."  
  
Jessica took a deep breath and nodded. "Good.. tell him.. tell him that I looked for him.. tell him that I.. " She faltered and Hermione smiled at her hesitation.  
  
"I'm sure he knows.. Jessica."  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hermione left Jessica in her room and returned to the room she had previously left. Entering the room, she smiled over at the young man sitting with his nose in the daily prophet newspaper. He looked up as she entered, his brows knitting together with concern.  
  
"I was starting to worry that you decided to go back without me." He smiled and tossed the paper aside to envelop her in his arms, placing a juicy kiss onto her pliable lips. She sighed but managed to push him away slightly.  
  
"I have to get back to Hogwart's for a little while, Harry."  
  
"What? Why? What about the rest of our weekend?"  
  
Hermione smiled up into his deep green eyes and kissed him soundly.  
  
"I will be back. I just have an important errand to do, Love. I will be back as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, Okay, but hurry." He grinned and kissed her once more. "I have plans for the rest of the day."  
  
She laughed and swatted his chest. "Yeah right, like that means leaving this room or that bed."  
  
Harry grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Anything wrong with those plans?"  
  
Hermione grinned once more and shook her head side to side. "Oh no, nothing wrong with those plans at all, but the sooner I'm gone the sooner we can commence on those said plans."  
  
Harry sighed and released her reluctantly. "One hour, 'Mione, the clock is ticking.. "  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hermione knocked on the dungeon's door but got no answer, after a moment's hesitation she pushed the door open stepping cautiously inside.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
No answer.  
  
She entered the classroom, took the note out of her pocket, and laid it on the desk in plain view so that he couldn't miss it. She smiled a bit at the knowledge that Severus Snape was going to be a father, and she had a feeling that he had no idea of the upcoming life-changing event. It was going to be an interesting next few months that was for sure. She wondered if this would settle the old bat down now or make life a lot worse. Being a father meant a lot more responsibilities for him, new responsibilities that she doubted he knew the first thing about.  
  
Inwardly she was worried that he would denounce Jessica and the baby. The man she knew didn't have a heart and she worried at the thought of the woman left alone and the baby fatherless. She shook her head at that last thought. No, Snape may be a mean and angry man, but he took his responsibilities to heart, otherwise, she knew he wouldn't still be teaching.  
  
She glanced around once more to make sure no one was watching before she left the dungeon shutting the door tightly behind her, unknown to her, a shadow emerged from the darkened corner of the room and moved slowly across the floor. It crossed to the desk and picked up the letter reading the written words.  
  
"So, she's at the Leaky Cauldron, is she? Good.. " The shadow laughed lowly and tossed the paper into the trash. "She's mine, Severus. I think its time to give your lady love a tryout myself." He moved back to the fireplace and with a few words. "The Leaky Cauldron." He was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements: Thank you all so much for your comments. They are very helpful.  
  
Magdellin: Sorry for the disappointment there, but I'm glad you got over it. Now, as for your questions.Severus paid for her rent because he didn't want the super to sell her things, plus he didn't know if there was going to be a possibility of her being able to return. He wanted her in the best light available to the super just in case. He did give him Galleons, but remember Galleons are GOLD. The man didn't care in what shape the coins were in only that they were gold.  
  
J.S. Sumner: No, Hon.as I explained in my email.I didn't get the review and just figured you were busy. Hope you didn't get upset. I absolutely LOVE your reviews. They always make me laugh. Love you bunches!  
  
someone28: so close.yet so far.its getting there. This may do it. LOL  
  
NiteQueen: I'm glad you got the wall thing correct, Woo hoo, way to go. And you are correct, Malfoy senior is going to be a fixture in quite a lot from here on in.  
  
Kelsey: I will.  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth: I love angst too, more to come.I assure you.enjoy!  
  
Loraine: You secure the future, dearheart and Ill keep sending this to you to beta.Love you too.  
  
Barrie: Sorry about that rug thing. I'll try to anchor it down a bit more securely next time.:D  
  
Aprilgrey: You are so welcome and your gonna have to teach me those steps.  
  
Shemhamforash: Ah.please get up carpet burns are a bitch. No groveling here. Here is the next chapter.hope you liked it. *Curtsies to the crowd*  
  
Ladydeathfaerie: The push was just from a fight behind her, it was unintentional. The vacation went well and I have more to post soon.  
  
Seraphina: I think they will have the time of their lives when they get back together. And is should be soon in coming.  
  
Papunzel: I'm glad that my description of a shelter was fairly accurate. I have never had to be in one, but I can imagine how disturbing it could be, specifically for a female. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
~~~  
  
Please don't forget to review!  
  
Blessed Be!  
  
RWH 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Jessica Weaver and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.R.  
  
RWH  
  
~~~  
  
***  
  
Twenty-Two  
  
Severus returned to his room at the Leaky Cauldron exasperated and angry. He tossed his coat onto the bed feeling almost like giving up, almost. He had no luck finding Jessica so far, none whatsoever and he were beginning to feel just a bit discouraged. There were no street corner near Pilmour and Turnhound that he didn't investigate, stopping to ask more than a few questions and giving descriptions of her to the people living among those apartments.  
  
No one saw her or admitted to seeing her. He was cursing his ineptitude to have thought to bring Veritaserum with him. It would have helped the old codgers to remember past that morning. As it were no one remembered seeing her anywhere in the vicinity and he had to take their word on it as he had no way of checking if they were telling the truth or not. Some people preferred to stay out of any possible confrontation or any such rot as that. Not that he blamed the, not really but all he wanted was to be sure that she was alive and well. And to take her home with him and never let her out of his sight again.  
  
Wizard world be damned.  
  
She had to be somewhere, unless she had returned to the States to be with her family but he didn't think she wouldn't do that. He didn't know what her reasons for leaving home was and he never had the nerve to ask. He didn't want to put any unnecessary pressure on her. When she was willing to tell her story he would have been willing to listen.  
  
He sighed. "It's a bit to late to worry about that now, Severus.. you idiot."  
  
Still, he had a good feeling that she didn't leave England. He was sure that she wouldn't go far away from him if she really understood how he felt about her. And he knew she wouldn't be satisfied without knowing if he was safe and sound as well. That would be one reason for her to stay. He was equally sure that she was also looking for him in order to satisfy that need to know itch that resides deep inside the conscious mind.  
  
So, if she was looking for him, suffice to say that she would stay around the area she last seem him. Near her apartment or near her old work. He would back track to those two places again tomorrow. He may even talk to her superintendent one more time to see if she had returned at all.  
  
He reached in his jacket and pulled out her barrette and the parchment with the locating spell.  
  
Just one more attempt before dinner.  
  
He sat the parchment down on the rickety desk, placed the hair decoration on top of the parchment He spoke the enchantment, softly barely above a whisper then he watched To his surprise he didn't have to wait long within moments, the barrette began to dance, spinning across the parchment. He watched, holding his breath until it came to rest.directly on the Leaky Cauldron's sight. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at the name of the building.  
  
She was here?  
  
With a bellow, he was out of his door and charging downstairs screaming out her name.  
  
"JESSICA!"  
  
_~_~_~_~_  
  
At that same moment, Lucius Malfoy emerged from the hearth in the Leaky Cauldron, his vivid grey eyes skimming the customers sitting in the darkness of the room. His eyes took in the patrons slowly until his gaze fell to a young woman, it had to be her. She was kneeling on the floor cleaning up a spill with a dirty rag, He assumed that the menial work meant that she had no wand and hence was the muggle woman that Severus was desperate to find. He didn't stop long to ponder why she, a mere muggle was working in a wizarding establishment. He would have to speak to Tom about that later.  
  
He placed a smile on his face and walked over to the stooped woman Taking in her dark blonde hair pulled back into a low tail. She was small. A dainty woman that looked much too delicate for the type of elf-work that she was in the midst of doing. Her face was streaked with dirt, she looked tired, but healthy enough. Funny that this mere strip of a woman had Severus all tied up in a bunch.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Miss Wheeler?"  
  
She looked up, startled. "Yes?"  
  
His grin stretched, reaching out a hand to her. "I'm Lucius Malfoy. Severus sent me to get you."  
  
"He did?" She looked confused for a moment then her eyes widened as the news sunk in. She took a deep breath and smiled beautifully which caused Lucius to shudder inwardly mentally thinking about how this tiny woman would feel under him as he ravished her. Now he could see what Severus saw in her. She was simply appeared.. delicious. His mind was abruptly brought back at her next words. "Where is he?"  
  
Lucius allowed a sad look to grace his face for a moment before answering. "He's at my home, he's been.. ill."  
  
"Oh, no.. How bad?" She had rose from the floor and was now staring up into the man's grey eyes her own showing her own fear of his health.  
  
"I think he will feel better when he sees you. Come with me." He held out his hand to her.  
  
"Of course. " She took his hand and he led her to the fireplace. "How did you know I was here?" She asked as she stepped into the hearth, a bit nervous about what was going to happen. She had seen people leave and emerge in the flames and worried that it was painful.  
  
"From Severus's dungeon. The note was left on his desk. Since he was at my home, I took the opportunity to come for you myself." He explained as he helped her into the chamber beyond the fire logs.  
  
"Oh. Well, Thank you.. " She gave him another smile and turned to look outside of the hearth while standing inside the vast chamber of wonderment. Her mind still worried about the green flames and that of Severus's illness.  
  
"Stand close and hold my hand." Lucius smiled. Jessica reached out and had just taken his hand once more in hers when she heard her name being called.  
  
"JESSICA!"  
  
She looked up and saw Severus running towards them terror in his eyes as he saw her with Lucius.  
  
"SEVERUS!"  
  
She tried to jerk her hand free from the other man's clutch but Malfoy's grip tightened and he pulled her into his chest calling out a destination as he thew some weird looking powder onto the ashes.  
  
"MALFOY MANOR"  
  
"LUCIUS!" Severus raged and stood dumfounded as Malfoy and Jessica disappeared. "NO!"  
  
_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Let me GO!"  
  
"Shut UP!"  
  
Lucius quickly stepped out of the grate and tossed her bodily to the floor and turned back to the fireplace with his wand drawn, half expecting Severus to come barreling in in a blaze of fury.  
  
"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" She demanded staring up at him with fury in her eyes.  
  
He glared and she shrunk away from the anger in his blue-gray eyes, He looked deranged and she noticed that his stick of wood was pointing at the flames. From the last few days she knew that piece of wood can to some amazing things and she didn't want to think what kind of bad things it was capable of doing, in the wrong hands.  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" He growled and she closed her mouth with a snap. No since in making him even angrier than he was. And he looked so normal just a moment ago. She watched him as he continued to stand at attention watching the flames. After a minute the flames crackled and Severus's disembodied head appeared in the flames. She breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't stupid enough to waltz willy-nilly into a possible line of fire.  
  
"Ah, Severus.. I was expecting you." Lucius drawled with a hazy grin.  
  
"Give her to me, Malfoy." Severus's face hovered in the flames and he didn't look none to happy.  
  
"I will, in time." He turned to glance at her and gave her a manic grin that churned her stomach. "When I'm done with her."  
  
"You touch her and I will kill you, Malfoy."  
  
"Such harsh words to use for a mere muggle, Severus. You surprise me. Why did you lower yourself to 'Their' standards? Purebloods not enough for you that you have to go slumming? I thought you would be above all that."  
  
"What I do and who I choose to see is none of your business, Malfoy."  
  
"I know a lot of people who would disagree with that."  
  
"Those 'people' no longer matter anymore, Malfoy, In case you missed it.. Voldemort lost!"  
  
Jessica's face paled more as she watched Malfoy's face flush with anger and his grip tightened on his wand. She was starting to get really scared now.  
  
Malfoy's voice screamed out his anger, his voice raising as he allowed his emotions to take over. "No! He lost but his cause didn't, Severus, The cause is still alive and kicking. And as long as there are purebloods out there willing to fight for the cause.. Voldemort still lives."  
  
"He is dead, and so is the cause, your friends are dying out Lucius. Soon you will be sought and you will be placed among your friends."  
  
Lucius smirked and looked back at Jessica. His eyes narrowing in thought.  
  
"If that's the case, perhaps one last temptation." He turned his wand towards her.  
  
"Lucius!"  
  
Jessica could hear the fear in her lover's voice and instinctively folded her arms around her middle, unconsciously trying to protect the unborn baby that she carried from whatever that stick of wood could cause. Ever the observant, Malfoy, noticing the gesture she made, lowered his wand with a frown.  
  
"What's this?" He moved closer, ignoring the hovering man in the flames and waved his wand over her stomach, Her eyes widened as she saw him smirk and turn back to the fire with a triumphant laugh.  
  
"Well, well, well." He chuckled at Severus's look of curiosity. "It looks like I have an additional.bargaining chip on the table here. Not only do I possess your lover, it seems I also have.. your child.. " He let that sink in for a moment. ".. in my possession as well."  
  
Jessica felt her eyes watering up as she met Severus's dark ones through the flames. This was not the way she wanted him to find out about the baby. She felt a sob escape and turned her face away from them both, humiliated.  
  
Severus watched her crying and wanted nothing more than to step through the flames and take her into his arms. But first he had to deal with her captor. "What do you really want, Malfoy? I can't believe that you would go through this merely to have the woman that I claimed."  
  
"I want your loyalty, Severus. I want you back in our fold. I want your devotion and I want. you.. to be my second in the new world order."  
  
Severus's eyes left Jessica's sobbing form and reluctantly settled back on his ex-friend. He was sure he was mistaking what his ears were hearing.  
  
"Your.. second? Meaning what, exactly."  
  
"If you ever attended any of the revels you would know." Malfoy mocked shaking his head. "You see, I intend on keeping the cause going. I have assumed the leadership and I, like Voldemort, need a right hand man."  
  
Severus snorted at that. "You dare to trust me now?"  
  
Lucius's eyes turned to Jessica's figure taking in her sniveling features with a rolled eye expression. Funny how a woman can look so desirable one moment then totally repugnant the next. He motioned to her with his wand. "Remember.. I have a bargaining chip."  
  
"I will not do anything if you possess her Lucius. I do not trust you with her. I know you too well."  
  
Lucius laughed. "Smart man. All right, lets make a deal. I will return her and your child to you in return for your loyalty."  
  
"And what if I betray you after I get her back?"  
  
"Simple, Severus, you can not protect them forever and I have others that will do my bidding at a mere word from me."  
  
Severus glared at the man then turned his dark eyes to Jessica. She was still lying, curled up, on the floor. He was relieved to see that she had stopped sobbing. He took a deep breath as she raised her head and turned to meet his gaze. Their eyes locked as he searched her face to the truth. His mind was racing with the possibility.  
  
*A child.. he was to have a child*  
  
She bit her lower lip and barely nodded causing Severus to take a sharp intake of breath, making a decision that actually didn't take much time to actually decide on. Child or no child, he loved her and wanted her safe. "Very well, Lucius, send her back and you have my promise."  
  
Lucius took her arm and jerked her from the floor and into his embrace, savagely kissing her. When he pulled back from her bruised lips, he gave her a malicious grin, lowering his voice he leaned in and nuzzled her neck whispering into her ear.  
  
"You had better hope he does not betray me, my dear, for if he does you and your child's life are forfeited.. to me."  
  
"NOW Lucius!" Severus's voice thundered causing Jessica to shiver. She kept her eyes on Severus as Lucius turned her to the fireplace and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"It's a pity that I didn't get a chance to *play* with you. Severus may be a dark wizard, but you have not tasted *dark* until you taste a Malfoy."  
  
She shivered again at the veiled threat before he pushed her into the green flames ignoring Severus's surprised expression.  
  
"HOGWART'S" Malfoy called out and laughed as she vanished and a curse escaped Severus's lips before he vanished as well leaving a laughing Lucius Malfoy behind.  
  
Severus pulled his head from the flames and cursed vividly before leaping into the hearth, bellowing..  
  
"HOGWART'S!"  
  
Severus appeared in the Headmaster's office, jumping out of the flames and looking around the room frantically searching for her.  
  
"JESSICA!"  
  
"Its all right, Severus. She's over here." Severus swiveled his head to see Albus standing in the doorway, supporting a very scared woman in his arms. There was a very confused yet curious look on the elder man's expression as he watched the emotions overtake his Potion Master's face at the sight of her.  
  
"Jessica?" Severus took a step forward then stopped as she pulled from the elder man's embrace, with a loud sob, ran over to him, and threw herself into his arms.  
  
"S.. S.. Severus.. " She sobbed into his jacket. "I thought.. I thought I would never.. see you again."  
  
"Shh, My love. It's all right. You're safe now. Shh." He whispered into her hair as he held her close trying to comfort her. He marveled at the feeling of having her once more in his arms, safe and sound. He ran one hand through her hair while the other one gently rubbed her back. He missed having her in his arms and wanted to saver every moment of it.  
  
When he felt her calm down a bit he gripped her by the shoulder and pulled away enough to tilt her chin up to gaze into her face. "Is it true?" His voice was deep and soft as he spoke. "Are we to have a child?"  
  
She nodded timidly and smiled reaching up to caress his face. "I was going to tell you the night.. the.. the night the club caught fire but then.. then I got kicked out of my flat.and.and then I couldn't find you.. anywhere. I tried.. I really tried." The tears started again as she clutched onto him. "I was so scared that I wasn't ever going to see you again."  
  
A clearing of a throat caught Severus's attention and both men's eyes locked in silent understanding. Albus nodded once and indicated the door. "I will let you two be then, for now. I trust, Severus, that you will find her a place to stay while she is here?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Severus muttered still holding her close in his embrace.  
  
"Then come and see me, as soon as possible. We need to discuss this."  
  
Severus nodded at the request but did not let his love go. "I will be back as soon as I get her settled, Albus."  
  
The elder smiled once more at her. "Be well, child and do not fear, you are safe here." Jessica stared after him as he exited another door then turned her gaze back to the man in her arms. Her eyes widened as she glanced beyond his shoulder taking in the moving paintings surrounding the walls  
  
"Severus.. where am I?"  
  
"You are at Hogwart's. It's where I live and work."  
  
"How.. where.. " She turned confused eyes up at him. "The.. Fireplace?"  
  
"Floo network. Come, I will try to explain to you. I'm afraid there is a lot about me I neglected to tell you." He wrapped a supporting arm around her waist and led her to his chambers. They had a lot to discuss.  
  
~~~  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements: Thank you all so much for your comments. They are very helpful.  
  
Magdellin: Thank you for your comments. It wasn't a very good chapter but I've been fighting a major sinus headache and hadn't been able to think too clearly. Don't worry, there will be a happily ever after.eventually. It's getting there.  
  
someone28: All right I wont tell, but I'm sure after this chapter you already know. LOL.more on the way soon.  
  
Emma-Kitty: She and Severus will get together soon, just keep reading.  
  
J.S. Sumner: They are coming together.see? They know now.now comes more difficult things.ugh.writing as I go now.I'm finally caught up to my notes. But I like playing cat and mouse.I'm tom.you're jerry.works for me!  
  
NiteQueen: hehe.yes he is BAD.isn't he? Thanks for the words and I've got them back together. Enjoy the goodness.so far.hehehehe  
  
LisaViola: A soap opera? Hum.don't know how to take that one..LOL.  
  
Shemhamforash: Well, it was his office and how was she to know that he wasn't just coming back from lunch, dinner.bathroom.whatever? She had no idea that the letter wouldn't be found by the wrong person. Right?  
  
Aprilgrey: hehe.yeah.cliffhangers.gotta love them and hate them.  
  
Glinda: Ahhh.yes you will.you know you love it! :D  
  
Loraine: Sneak? Why.baby.I have NO idea what you are talking about. My pleasure at any rate. Love you too.  
  
Talene: Thank you and may the Gods bless you as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Umbridgeitis: I love getting your reviews. I am happily updating as fast as RL allows me to. I would love to read anything you have written. Just direct me there. And.Yes.they will and already have. LOL  
  
~~~  
  
Please don't forget to review!  
  
Blessed Be!  
  
RWH 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Jessica Weaver and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.R.  
  
RWH  
  
~~~  
  
***  
  
Twenty-Three  
  
"A wizard? As in a magical being and wondrous powers?" Jessica sat in his lap, unwilling to be even an inch away from him, her eyes wide and mouth agape with surprise as he tried to explain everything to her.  
  
Severus felt that she seemed to be taking the information very well considering the common closed mindedness of her people. Muggles may have loved the idea of magical properties but when they actually encountered his people, they ran like a scared rabbit. They may like the idea but the actual possibility scared them shitless. That is, besides the young lady sitting on his lap.  
  
"Are you.. were you.. born with this ability or can it be learned?" She questioned softly. "Can I learn it?"  
  
Severus held her close against his chest watching his left hand resting on her stomach in a protective gesture, covering their unborn child. Her hand rubbing circles on the top of his. It was an intimate gesture to sit so close and hold each other, but their fear over the last few weeks decided for them, that they needed to keep in close contact now. It was a necessary tactic for them to try to forget the fear from their forced separation.  
  
"There are some muggles, what we call non-magic folks, that possess magical abilities but mostly it is contained in our world. If you have had some inkling of magical abilities it would have shown up by now, so I doubt that you would be able to learn it, Love, although our child has a very good probability of developing magical abilities because of who I am."  
  
She gazed down at his hand on her abdomen with a small smile. "Our child will be a wizard?"  
  
"Or a witch.. " He reminded her since it was too early to tell if it was a boy or a girl.  
  
"I want a boy. I want to give you a son." She leaned back against him closing her eyes.  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I will take whatever it is. As long as it is a part of you and me."  
  
"Are there many of my people with magical abilities?" She questioned wanting to understand as much as she could.  
  
"We try not to mix the magical and non-magical worlds. The combination is.. volatile." His words were silky and his voice wavered with deep emotion. "The two do not mix well and we try to stay out of your world as much as possible. Accidents do tend to happen when the two worlds collide."  
  
"But you were in my world. Do you come through much?" She raised her eyes to his and gently lifted a hand to caress his cheek. He looked as exhausted as she felt.  
  
He smiled down at her pressing his cheek against the smooth of her palm. "No, least not before I met you. Muggle London was never a favorite place for me. My being at your work that first day was completely accidental. I was doing some shopping in our world when my two 'acquaintances', drug me to your workplace. Of course, I couldn't stay away after that. You were in my blood by then."  
  
"What.. " She took his hand in hers, and he frowned at the way she grasped him. Her blue eyes imploring up at him. "What about us? If we can't mix worlds what will happen to us? I can't lose you again. 'We' cant lose you."  
  
He smiled down at her trying to reassure her best as he could. "I don't know. Not yet." He felt her breathing speed up and her heart rate increase she was near panicking. "There are some problems I have to deal with. Some important people I have to speak to." He pulled her even closer at the look on her face. Her eyes flashing with worry and fear. "Don't Jessica, don't panic, whatever happens, my Love, we will 'not' be separated. I won't allow that to happen. I can not live this life without you in it. You are my life now, you and our child."  
  
Jessica felt her shaking die away and she finally took a deep cleansing breath. "I love you." She whispered softly and felt his arm tighten around her.  
  
"I love you too." He declared standing up and setting her to her feet. "Now, I think you need to lie down and get some rest. These last couple of weeks has been very stressful for you and I don't want anything happening to the baby. I want you to get some rest. I'm going to send up an house elf with something for you to eat and then I want you to get some sleep."  
  
"House elf?" She shook her head at another new image. This New World was going to take some getting used to, If she was allowed to stay in it that is. She shivered and brought her attention back to the man she loved who was still talking.  
  
".. I have to go and talk to Albus, Love, regarding the little Malfoy problem we've picked up. Then I will be back.. I promise."  
  
"Malfoy.. that.. evil blonde man?" She shivered at the memory of the blonde's cruel eyes.  
  
"Yes, but don't you worry about him, you are safe here. He can't come here without an invite and I don't intend on inviting him in." He moved to rise and she clutched his hand in hers afraid of letting him go.  
  
"Don't leave.. " Her voice pleaded with him.  
  
"Its all right Jessica, you are with me now. You are safe. I will be back soon." He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her softly before guiding her to his bedroom. She gasped at the richness of his chambers and didn't notice the smile on his face as he moved her to the bed and pulled down the crisp blood red sheets.  
  
"Rest, I will have dinner sent down to you and I want to see you sleeping when I return. I shouldn't be gone long and we can talk more about the baby when you wake up." He whispered softly and kissed her once more helping her into the massive bed and pulled the duvet up to her shoulders..  
  
"You won't be long?" She whispered tiredly already feeling the pull of sleep.  
  
"Not too long.. rest.. " He waited until she nodded, and closed her eyes. He silently watched her until her breathing steadied, indicating sleep before he quietly slipped from the room, heading to Albus's office.  
  
~~~  
  
"Come in Severus." Albus nodded to the young man as he entered and swiftly took the seat before his desk. The elder man reached up, removed his glasses from his nose, and gave the other man a direct stare. "I assume you have something to tell me about this young woman I happened to find in my fire earlier?" His eyes narrowed slightly, "A muggle.. no less."  
  
Severus's mouth twitched in his effort to control his anger. "Her name is Jessica Wheeler. I met her in London. She and I are.. "He paused before stating the obvious. "We are lovers."  
  
Albus's eyes brightened at Severus's admission and he allowed himself a chuckle. "A bit more than mere lovers by the looks of it, my son. I thought I heard some thing about a child?"  
  
"She is pregnant, Albus."  
  
"Yours?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"No room for doubt?"  
  
"None."  
  
Albus nodded, secretly pleased by this turn of events. He had suspected that the surly professor had finally found someone, but he had no idea of whom, or what she was. He shook his head. A muggle, this could cause some problems for him in the future when news of his ladylove's identity leaked out. Albus's leant back into his chair steepling his fingers under his chin. "What are your intentions with this woman and child?"  
  
"I 'intend' to marry her and raise my own child, Albus."  
  
"In which world, Severus, by the looks of it, I don't think she is strong enough to live in our world, are you strong enough to live in hers?"  
  
"I will do what I have to, Albus. I will not be without her, not again."  
  
"I see." Albus frowned and leaned forward. "Perhaps she will surprise us all. Let's wait and see."  
  
"Until then?"  
  
"She may stay, for now. Until we decide what to do with her and the baby."  
  
Severus clenched his teeth. "There is something else.. Malfoy knows about her."  
  
"That makes things a bit more difficult. I take it he know about the baby as well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Albus leaned back into his chair again, not pleased with this turn of events. He could have kept it secret within these walls but if Malfoy Senior knew, then this could get much, much worse before it gets better. This was going to get tricky. "That may be a problem."  
  
"That is an understatement if I ever heard one, Albus." Severus agreed. "He did give me an ultimatum, either rejoin with the newly reformed deatheaters, or risk Jessica and my child's life."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"I agreed, what else could I have done?"  
  
The older man nodded in agreement, his eyes clouding over in thought. "You did what you had to, Severus. I wouldn't have expected anything else from you. We shall find a way to protect her and your child, Severus. As long as they are within these walls, no one can harm them."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
Severus seemed to sink more into the chair in relief, which caused the Headmaster to grin. It wasn't like he would willingly hand over the young man's love without a second thought. It took the young man way to many years to find someone to love and it wasn't up to him to take it away.  
  
"Where did you leave Miss Wheeler?"  
  
"She is sleeping in my quarters."  
  
"Do you think that is wise?"  
  
"I don't think I should be parted from her, Albus, She's been through a lot in the last few weeks."  
  
Albus grinned inwardly yet he had to play the protector of the morality to the student body. "I'm thinking of the students, Severus."  
  
"And I'm thinking of the health of the woman I love and my future child, Albus."  
  
"Touché." Albus leaned forward with a smile. "However, be it as it may, I can not have a male teacher living with an unmarried woman, Severus. The students wouldn't understand nor will the governors. Which I believe that our Mr. Malfoy still sits on?" He leaned forward placing his palms flat down on the desk, his eyes narrowing with his grin. "Perhaps now would be a good time for that.. wedding?"  
  
"So, you are now approving of our.. union?"  
  
"I am approving of it yes, I just want to see you happy, my son, and if she is the one to do it, then I give you both my blessing. My only concern has been for your family's safety."  
  
Severus rose from his chair. "Thank you, Albus. Your blessing means everything to me." His voice shook slightly with emotion, which the elder man caught.  
  
"And your happiness means everything to me, Severus. You are as close to a son as I have came." He was pleased to see the smile that crossed the younger man's face, if even for a moment.  
  
Severus seemed to think for a moment the quickly leaned forward and enveloped the elder man in an awkward hug before quickly moving back out of reach. "As far as I am concerned, you are my father."  
  
Albus's eyes watered as the other man turned to the door.  
  
"Blessed be, my son, and may the Gods smile on you and your new family."  
  
"Blessed be, Albus, and thank you, for everything." With that, Severus walked out of the door leaving an emotional man behind the great wooden door.  
  
Albus threw some powder into the fire and called out. "Minerva? Can you come to my office? There is a matter we have to discuss."  
  
"Now? I'm quite busy at the moment." Came the female voice on the other side.  
  
"It's about a wedding, my dear." He chuckled at the silence knowing her love of a good ceremony.  
  
"I'll be right there." The other voice replied before disconnecting.  
  
~~~  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements:  
  
Magdellin: Thanks hon.  
  
Emma-Kitty: I told you that they would get together, it was just a matter of time. I'm glad that you liked the chapter.  
  
Gemini Personality: Lucius, ugh! I had to use him, had to have a believable bad guy. And he's perfect.  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth: thank you, I feel much better. Things will get a bit interesting now, please keep reading.  
  
Allison-Nicole: Yep he does.  
  
someone28: LOL, There is always something, isn't there?  
  
J.S. Sumner: Severus will deal with Lucius in upcoming chapters don't worry about that. In this chapter, you see Dumbledore's reaction to the happy couple and I hope it is believable. I don't write Dumbledore to easily, I just can't get that twinkle going in his eyes. LOL. Filch and Jess? Ugh.no.I'm sure she will get a proper job within the school that will use her abilities. Perhaps a music teacher? 'Grins'  
  
spaz141: LOL. I cant help the pregnancy thing. I am a 40-year-old motherless woman so I have to live vicariously through these characters. The idea of pregnancy intrigues me but the actual act terrifies me. Ugh! No thank you! Now, as for your screaming tendency. Woo hoo.means I'm doing my job. Thanks!  
  
Sarah Sparrow: Aw, thank you so much. I love that I can make you feel that way. The revenge will be sweet and just.  
  
Redsugg: I corrected that one, thanks for pointing it out. I appreciate it.and a new 'Secrets' is up.  
  
Barrie: no donut? Not even for posting? 'sniff'  
  
Talene: Will do, here you go!  
  
Glinda Trisstt: LOL, I'm glad you are enjoying this fic. There are more interesting things upcoming, keep reading.  
  
Aprilgrey: 'salaam back' You know, you really need to show me those steps. Thanks!  
  
Seraphina: I didn't want a simple revelation. I wanted it to be a bit dramatic when he discovered her pregnancy. But as you can see, he's accepted it quite easily enough.  
  
Kate: Severus will deal with Lucius in his own way. And it will be good. He wont allow his family to come to harm. Thank you.  
  
Ladydeathfaerie: Evil? Me? Nahhhhhhhhh. I leave that up to you dearheart. Now, about discipline I think he should get a visit from your Hermione dominatrix. That would be perfect. LOL  
  
~~~  
  
Thank you all so much for your comments. They are very helpful. Please don't forget to review!  
  
Blessed Be!  
  
RWH 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Apologies: I am so sorry that this has taken so long to update. I have been working like mad on my other story and have been neglecting this one. I hope to continue it to its finish before long.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own these characters except for Jessica Weaver and Other characters that you do not recognize. The others belong to J.K.R.  
  
RWH  
  
***  
  
Twenty-Four  
  
Monday- Hogwart's 5/12  
  
Severus stepped into his bedroom as silent as a shadow and gazed at the sleeping form on his bed. She looked like an angel as she slept. An angel carrying his child. His breath hitched at that fact. His child. He was to be a father, by this wonderful, loving woman. He had never before thought about having children, however just thinking about having a part of him and a part of her running around, continuing on his lineage, thrilled him in such a way that he hoped that there would be much more after the birth of this child. If he had his way, she would never leave his side and she would never want for anything. Her or their children.  
  
He approached the bed quietly so as not to wake her, knowing that she needed her sleep after the hellish weeks that she had been through. His hand reached out to stroke her dark blond hair as it cascaded across the rich dark satin of his ebony pillows. Without undressing, he sank onto the bed to lie next to her. His lips turned up into a smile as she instinctively moved closer towards his warmth and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest, breathing in her aroma.  
  
His presence being so near to her woke her quickly from her sleep. She could feel his arms tighten around her and she glanced sleepily up into his brooding eyes. Eyes filled with worry. "Is everything all right?" She whispered huskily, draping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer to her.  
  
"It will be once we are married." He tried to keep his voice light. He brought a hand up to brush back a lock of hair from her face. He relished just touching her again, still amazed that she had found her way back to him. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Better than I have in some time. Thank you." She stretched languidly, feeling her tired muscles stretch then retract with renewed vigor. It was amazing what a good sleep could do to a tired and pregnant body. Her stomach jumped a bit as she struggled to sit up amid his embrace. It must have shown on her face because immediately Severus sat up and squeezed her arms gently.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, "Need to get to the bathroom?"  
  
She giggled and shook her head as her stomach settled once more, not wanting to leave his warmth just yet. "I'm fine. It was just a twinge. As long as I don't stand up, That's when the nausea usually hits me. I should be fine. Just as long as I lie down and you are with me, I will always be fine."  
  
His embrace tightened around her and pulled her closer into his warmth. "I will always be with you, Jessica. I love you." His voice softened and filled with emotion.  
  
She caught the tremble in his voice and struggled to loosen his grip on her so she could turn to look up at him. His face held nothing that she could discern and she cocked her head slightly at him. "What you said earlier, was that a proposal?"  
  
His lips curled up in a smile. "I was wondering if you would catch on to that. Yes, it was a proposal, unless you prefer a more formal one?" He asked, running a slim finger up and down her collar, effectively bringing a chill to race up and down her spine.  
  
"Yes." A soft whisper.  
  
Severus's finger stopped in mid action and he gave her a curious look with that raised eyebrow that she loved so much. Not quite sure he heard her right. "You do want a more formal proposal?"  
  
"No.... " She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I mean.... Yes, I will marry you." She opened her eyes again to the most alarming and also heartwarming sight she had ever seen, Severus grinned such a toothy grin that she swore she could see herself in his teeth. Such an expression should never come from this man but once.... maybe twice a year. Ok.... perhaps three.  
  
"I am happy you said that." Severus chuckled and sat back against the headboard. His dark eyes watching her every move as she slid up next to him. "Unfortunately we do not have the time for a lengthy engagement, not just because of the baby coming, but Albus is worried about the students. He doesn't think that a single teacher should be keeping a woman in his chambers. Impressionable children, he claims."  
  
"How soon are we talking?" Jessica whispered, linking her fingers with him, wanting to be as close to him as possible at every available moment.  
  
"Tomorrow?" His dark eyes darted to her, worried that it would be too fast or too soon for her. No matter how much he longed to make her his, he wanted her to be sure that she wanted to belong to him in every possible way. Not just in the bedroom, but in his total life. To be his wife was not going to be easy for her. There was a lot that she would have to put up with. His habits, his changes of moods, his students and most important, his ex-conspirators. Lucius for one. He was one person he still had to deal with before things progressed to far into another dark war.  
  
"Oh, THAT soon?" Her ears were ringing. That was fast, that was super duper fast. Not that she didn't want to be married to him. It was that she had always envisioned a proper wedding with a dress, band, friends and family. Nothing like that could ever occur in one day. Not even her parents would know about the wedding. There was no way for her to get in touch with them from here. So deep into thought, she didn't see the concern etched in her lover's face.  
  
"Do you want more time? I'm sure I could talk Albus into maybe a week or possibly two.... "  
  
She looked up into his face and grimaced at the fear and worry she saw. How could she play with his emotions like that? She felt awful letting it go on even for this long. She loved him and wanted to marry him, with or without her family or friends being present. She reached out and ran a finger over his brow to caress and ease the worry she saw there. "No, my love, tomorrow will be perfect. The sooner I am Mrs. Severus Snape, the better."  
  
Severus was ecstatic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Jessica found herself seated between Albus and Severus in what Severus had called the Great Hall. The room was so expansive, it was nearly mind numbing. She had thought that her parent's formal dining room was huge, but it didn't hold a candle to this room. It was nearly twice as big as her flat and the whole floor of her apartment building back in London  
  
When she had entered on Severus's arm, her eyes widened in amazement as they wandered the magical dining chamber. The four expansive dining tables lining the middle of the floor, the multitude of floating candles, the cloud filled ceiling if there was indeed a ceiling at all. Her eyes roamed to the table at the far end of the room and flushed as the occupant's many eyes looked her over with curiosity. She hesitated at the door, apprehension hitting her suddenly. Severus's hand tightened on her arm reassuringly and she allowed him to draw her forward up to the main table.  
  
"Everyone, this is Jessica Wheeler, my fiancÃ©e." Severus stopped to introduce her to those sitting around the table. "Jessica, these are my co- workers. Minerva McGonagall, Sybill Trelawney, Pomona Sprout, Sinistra, Madams Rolanda Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey and Irma Pince, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin and you remember Albus Dumbledore."  
  
She greeted every person with a smile and a cherry hello as she was led around the table to sit between the Headmaster and Severus. She felt a hand on her knee and glanced to her right to see Severus give her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Are you all right?" He leaned over and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'm fine, love.... don't worry about me. It's just.... " She indicated her surrounding with a quick wave of her hand. "A bit.... overwhelming."  
  
"We don't have to stay long. We will leave just as soon as we eat. I have classes early and you need to rest up before this evening."  
  
She gave him a grin and turned her lips to his ear, breathing softly. "Yes, dear." She giggled and felt his hand squeeze her knee before she saw him straighten in his chair and turn his attention to something else.  
  
To her surprise, she found herself in the middle of several conversations. Minerva McGonagall seemed very happy to have her around and continued to relate how delighted she was to put together this wedding, even if it was with such short notice. Madams Pince and Pomfrey rambled on and on over the proper care of an infant, which caused Jessica to blush at some of the things they openly discussed at the table. Breast feeding for one.  
  
Pomfrey was for it and Pince was against it. This started a very active debate that left Jessica wondering what was better for her baby. To breast- feed or not.  
  
Suddenly the conversation stopped as the doors leading to the Great Hall opened and she turned to watch as the students started to enter in groups and take their seats. She felt each pair of eyes fall on her and she reached out for Severus's hand. He smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. Once it appeared that everyone was seated, Albus rose to his feet, raising his hand for silence. The voices died down as they all looked at him with the look of genuine curiosity bred only by the young.  
  
"We have a happy occasion to celebrate today.... A wedding.... " Voices of excitement rose and Albus raised a hand for silence. "The wedding will take place in the gardens this afternoon at three. The happy couple invites you all to attend." Cheers rang out at that news and Albus turned to look at Severus with a proud grin. "Let the couple rise and let everyone know your intent."  
  
Severus looked at Jessica and smiled, taking her hand he pulled her to her feet along with him. She heard astonished gasps as they realized who was getting married.  
  
"Whoa.... Snape?"  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"She nuts?"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
She looked out over the whispering students and frowned with concern. Not a one of them looked too happy at the news, and she moved a little closer to her intended. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer against his side as he spoke out to them all.  
  
"I, Severus Snape, have asked Miss Jessica Wheeler to marry me. She has accepted. Are there any that oppose this joining?" He glared out over the students, who didn't dare utter a ward of protest. Satisfied that there wouldn't be any voice of defiance he turned and smiled lovingly into her worried eyes. He took her face in his hands then leaned down to kiss her, which caused an even bigger commotion from the students.  
  
"They really don't like you, do they?" She whispered into his ear as they pulled apart.  
  
"Thankfully.... no." He grinned and she looked back at the students who were all staring wide eyed at her. Standing straighter, she gave them all a wide, friendly smile and raised a glass of juice to them in salute.  
  
"Don't worry," She addressed the students with a cocky grin. "Some of you will be teaching someday and will more than likely find a Snape junior to harass in your own classroom."  
  
Severus choked on his drink and Albus laughed heartily. The students joining in, making her feel much more at home with the laughter echoing off the walls. She smiled down at her fiancÃ©e and he shook his head with a frown. But his eyes were laughing.  
  
"I hope it's MY class..." a voice rang out.  
  
"You have to PASS my class first, Longbottom." Severus answered, bringing even more laughter from the mass.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
A/Ns and Acknowledgements  
  
spaz141: Thanks hon. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.  
  
NiteQueen: No apologies needed. I have been a long time in posting and I apologize for that. I hope your production went off without a hitch. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Emma-Kitty: Sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter was worth it. The wedding in next chapter. Coming up soon.  
  
Cousin Mary: Thank you. I hope you continue to keep reading.  
  
Someone28: More is coming...soon.  
  
Potionmistress60: You read that to your husband? LOL...that is so cool. I am glad that he was...ahem...interested. LOL. I hope this wasn't to long in coming that you have forgotten all about this little story. I have been pretty lax in writing it. I've been so busy trying to be my other story completed but I figured, may as well get another one out here. Hope you liked it. The wedding is in the next chapter.  
  
Lightning Rain: More is coming. Hope you like it.  
  
NuttyGirl: LOL. I will. I know that stomping ritual, remember I'm a part of the entertainment process here in vegas...I know LOTs of entertainers that like the stomping...LOL 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

  
Twenty-Four  
  
Mid-day on the pitch found Jessica surrounded with a multitude of color. She couldn't stop twirling in circles and gazing up in wonder at the incredibly tall towers looming above her. She had been told that the towers usually had colored flags that normally depicted the different houses, but for just today, in her honor, they had been changed for the ceremony. Now as she looked up, all she could see were buildings covered with a magnitude of flower petals. The ground was blanketed with a thick overlay of the flowers forming a stunning, multicolored carpeting beneath her bare feet. They felt silky to her skin and everywhere she stepped, the petals swirled around her, making her feel like she was walking on a cloud. A rainbow colored cloud. All around her and up in the towers, she could hear and feel the excitement.  
  
"Minerva does a wonderful job, doesn't she?" A voice to her right caught her off guard and she nearly tripped over her own feet. A hand shot out and supported her. She laughed lightly and turned her face to her fiancé. She smiled as she watched his own gaze grace the playing field before bringing his eyes back to her.  
  
"She did an amazing job. I have never seen anything so beautiful. I can't imagine it ever looking different than this. It's hard to believe that this is in actuality a game field. It looks...ethereal." She sighed slightly in thought. "I wish my parents could be here for this."  
  
Severus laced his fingers with hers and pulled her into his embrace. "It's not to late to bring them if you truly wish it."  
  
She cast another glance around taking in the floral carpet and the sight of the castle behind the pitch before shaking her head sadly. She would have loved them to be here, but she doubted they would approve of the situation. She clutched his hand tighter in hers and moved into his embrace. "I don't think so, Severus. My family are very traditional and very closed minded. They wouldn't understand your world. I barely do myself. This world is so far removed from mine. I don't think they would enjoy it and would more than likely make fools out of themselves with their ignorance of your culture, which wouldn't bode well for our future. They are my parents and I love them dearly, but they can be very...petty."  
  
"I see." Severus leaned his head onto the top of hers, holding her close. "I know it will take some time for you to adjust as well."  
  
"I have all the time in the world, as long as you are with me." She smiled up into his vivid black eyes. Her free hand reached up and gently caressed the faint crow's feet at the narrow of his eyes. His gaze caused her heart to flutter madly in her chest.  
  
"We shall never be parted ever again, my love. As sure as the sun rises, you will forever be by my side." He leaned forward to capture her lips when a voice spoke from behind.  
  
"Well said, Severus, but save it for the wedding."  
  
Both turned at the voice and nodded with a faint blush on both their faces. Jessica, first to recover, smiled and swept her hand towards the field. "The pitch looks absolutely stunning. I am completely overwhelmed by the beauty of it. It's amazing. " Jessica's voice wavered with uncertainty. She was still unsure of how to act around such a powerful man. From what Severus said, Albus Dumbledore was one of the most powerful and influential men in the magical world.  
  
The elder man simply smiled and patted her shoulder in a fatherly way. His eyes danced happily, setting her more at ease. "I will pass your delight on to Minerva. I'm sure she would be most appreciative to your approval. Now, I have been told to inform you that your gown is ready and you are needed back at the castle for your final fitting.  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"The ladies from the shops do magnificent and expedient work. If you will follow me, I will take you to them." He took her arm and tucked it within the crook of his. A few steps away, he paused and glanced over his shoulder to the darker man. "Oh, and Severus...Do try to look happy."  
  
Severus gave an undignified snort before looking at his fiancé. "I assure you, sir. I have never been more happy."  
  
"I know, my dear boy, I was merely teasing." Albus chuckled and turned to lead Jessica back towards the castle. "In an hour my boy, you will be wed. Do not be late."  
  
"Only death will keep me away, Albus... Only death."  
  
Two hours later, Jessica stood before the pitch archway once more. The creation the witches made for her was a floor length, powder blue dream. It felt as soft as rose petals against her skin and it draped her in a way that made her think of fairies. Layers upon layers that felt no heavier than spider silk made up the stunning gown she wore. The bodice had baby's breath woven into the fabric and the skirt was entwined with a combination of blue pansies and a particular ice blue flower that they told her were called Icebuds found late last night deep in the forest. The dress was the most interesting and beautiful garment she had ever worn. Even the best fashion designer in Paris would be hard pressed to ever come up with a dress of this design. Her mother would be knee deep in jealousy if she ever saw it.  
  
As she made her way, alone, up through the arch of the entrance, she felt an energy wave wash over her. The warmth permeated her skin and she felt utter happiness fill her inside. Up in the towers, she could feel more than see the spectators. Albus had told her that all of the students, faculty, Ministry of Magic and most of Hogmeade's town folk had shown up for this wedding. It seemed that no one believed that Severus was getting married. It boggled the mind that a whole world would be so curious and intrigued about one man's wedding. From the stories she had been told, her Severus was one of the main people in a long and bloody revolutionary war. She had discovered so much about her fiancé in the last few hours than she had in the few months she had known him prior. Come to find out, it was her own Severus that was the key figure in helping to bring down one of the most feared men in the wizarding world.  
  
Her heart swelled with pride as she passed the floral covered arch. She could see him standing on a raised platform surrounded by a multitude of hovering ivy in perpetual motion, circling above him and Albus. His long dark hair was swaying in the gentle breeze. If what everyone told her were true, then she was marrying a hero. No wonder the towers were filled to maximum with spectators. Everyone that was anyone was present and now she understood why. It was a marriage of a hero, a savior.  
  
As she stepped closer to the platform, the carpet of flower petals circled her ankles, creating a trail of rainbow swirling behind. Severus held out a hand and she smiled up at him. Taking his hand, he gently helped her onto the platform that held the three of them, she, Severus and Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"You look enchanting, my Love." Severus spoke softly as he gently grazed her cheek with the back of his palm.  
  
"I feel like I'm in an enchanted wedding. A fairy tale come true."  
  
"It is real, my love. Soon we will be husband and wife. Soon we will be one."  
  
Albus raised his hands and the voices of the spectators around them died down. His brilliant eyes took in the many observers as he addressed them all. Jessica was somehow surprised to hear his strong but wispy voice ejecting loud and clear for all to hear easily.  
  
"All are here to bless this union between this man and this woman. All are to be witnesses to and be holders of memories of this blessed event." Cheers could be heard throughout the towers. Albus raised his hand again and, once the din died down, he then turned his attention to the couple before him. "Under the watchful eyes of the Goddess and Gods, I ask that you state your intentions to each other."  
  
Severus turned to Jessica and took her hand in his.  
  
"I, Severus Snape, ask you, Jessica Wheeler, to join with me as my wife. I give you my pledge of truthfulness, commitment, and the freedom to soar as high as your soul may take you. May we learn to love each other as we do our Mother, the Earth." He reached into his robes, removed a ring, and held it up for the spectators to see clearly. "With this ring, I offer you a reminder of our strength together, and the vision we share, for a life that begins and ends with love and understanding. I open my loving heart to you without reservation, and I give freely the sense of joy and wonder, that I feel as we join as one. May our love shine as it grows, and may all that we do bring honor to our families, friends, and the circle of faith that we walk in. Blessed be my wife."  
  
Tears glistened in her eyes as she gazed up into his dark glittering eyes. The ring he slipped onto her finger felt right. Swallowing her emotions, she spoke the words she was taught.  
  
"And I, Jessica Wheeler, ask you, Severus Snape, to be my husband in life and in love. I pledge to you my faithfulness, loyalty and undeniable devotion. I give you my hand in freedom of choice and willingly join my soul with yours to soar." Here she paused and withdrew her own ring from the many folds of her gown and held it aloft as he did. "With this ring, I offer you a reminder of our love and the vision of a future we share, for a life that begins and ends with love and understanding."  
  
She slipped the ring onto his finger and smiled up at him.  
  
"I open my heart to you without reservation, and I give freely the sense of joy that I feel as we join together as one. May our love shine as it grows, and may all that we do bring honor to our families, friends, and the circle of faith that we walk in. Blessed be my husband."  
  
Albus raised a silver chalice and passed it to Severus. "Drink in honor of the Mother." Severus raised the chalice to his lips and drank deeply then passed the drink to Jessica. She turned the chalice about until she could place her lips in the same spot as he had placed his, then she also drank. Once the chalice was passed aside, Albus handed them two slivers of cake. "Dine in honor of the Father." The couple fed the other with such joy until Albus cleared his throat and turned to the spectators. "This couple had made clear of their intentions to become one. May this union be blessed from this moment on by all the Gods and Goddess that have deemed to join us on this happy day. So mote it be, and be it done. Blessed be." Albus's grin widened as he leaned forward slightly and whispered to the couple. "You may now kiss your bride, my son."  
  
Cheering rose from the towers and chants of 'Blessed be' rang in the couples ears as they finally leaned forward and kissed to seal the ceremony.  
  
"May I now present to you...Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape."  
  
A/N's and Acknowledgements:  
  
Emma-Kitty: I hope the wedding was up to your approval! Thanks hon.  
  
Fleria: Thanks, I'm glad you liked that scene. More is coming soon.  
  
Mrs Alfred: Thanks you very much for your kind words.  
  
FireValkyrie: I am glad that you like my work. It makes me happy and keeps me writing. I do mean Jessica Wheeler. I don't know where Weaver came from. LOL. Oh well...thanks hon!  
  
Katrina Tonak: LOL! I am so glad you liked that scene. I had fun writing it!  
  
Tracy3: Thanks, more is coming soon. I swear!  
  
Kyerie: Sorry it took me so long to update this Kye. Unfortunately my muse took a vacation without telling me or sending me a temp muse. Sigh. Anyway, she's back and I hope you liked this chapter 


End file.
